


Hidden Among the Trees Above the Dead

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: Abandoned by those that were supposed to be her family Fem! Harry makes a life for herself. One that she is just really starting to enjoy when the dead wake up hungry for human flesh. So, what happens when this independent Fem! Harry is faced with surviving during the walking dead?





	1. Chapter  one

Summary- Abandoned by those that were supposed to be her family Fem! Harry makes a life for herself. One that she is just really starting to enjoy when the dead wake up hungry for human flesh. So, what happens when this independent Fem! Harry is faced with surviving during the walking dead?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking dead.

FemHarry-Hyacinth Potter

** Chapter one  **

A fifteen-year-old Hyacinth could feel a headache building up behind her eyes; one that had been steadily getting worse as time went on. Especially as she realized, with a rather deadpan expression on her face, at what had just happened to her.

Honestly, given everything that had happened to her do far, and after everything she had already been through wasn’t really that big a thing. In fact, it wasn't that Hyacinth hadn't expected them to do something like this, hell she had thought they would have done it a lot sooner when she had been younger; like they had threatened to do more times than she could count.

But since she had found out she was a witch she had thought they were too intimidated about both what she could do to them, as well as the reactions of the wizarding world, to actually go through with it; even if at the moment it seemed the wizarding world didn’t seem to like her too much. As it turns out Hyacinth had guessed wronged about her family when it came to that; at least in the end she had.

Because it seemed that after her fifth year, after she had lost her godfather. Not to mention after she had finally defeated Voldemort once and for all; with a powerful emotional magical blast from losing said godfather. Everyone seemed to really wipe their hands of her; like they no longer needed her any longer.

The biggest one of this, or at least the showiest one of this, being her so called family. Who had all finally decided to abandon Hyacinth once and for all. And of course, they had decided to do this while they had been on a family vacation; one that had been made for a business opportunity from Vernon's job. Meaning that Hyacinth had no way previous to inform anyone who just might care where she would be during the summer; as she herself had no idea about it until she had gotten home.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Hyacinth decided that what had just happened really didn’t matter to her, that it didn’t hurt her in the least bit. And to show this she made herself look around herself, to see what choices she now had; to see how bad things currently where for her.  After all Hyacinth knew she was a survivor and she wasn’t going to let something her so called family did to her, hurt her; not after everything else she had been though. She had lived through for that matter.

As she did this Hyacinth also decided to think about what other options she may have when it came down to everything. Having calmed down quite a bit after she had started look around. Enough so her rational side, the part that made it, so she would have done well in Slytherin kicked it. Starting with going over what she did know about her situation, what could be used to help her giving everything that was currently going on, before moving on from there.

Okay first thing first, she did at the very least know her location; or at the very least the general location she was at. Currently Hyacinth knew that she was in the large forested area that was good several miles outside of Atlanta, Georgia. One that if she remembered correctly was a natural preserved forest; or something similar to that. Not only that but if she remembered it all correctly she was pretty much close to the center of said forest with civilization on either side of her; in some way or another.

Two, her oh so loving family had actually been 'kind' enough to let her grab her things before they threw her out of the car and tore out of there like the very devil was at their heels; spiting insults at her from the windows as they drove off.

Though, at the same time, Hyacinth was sure that the only reason they actually let her grab her things was only because they didn't want any of her 'freakish' items on them. Or, for that matter, to have anything that could be used to link themselves to her at a later date if they were question about it by the police; something she seriously doubted would happen given her luck. Otherwise she was sure they would have left her out here with nothing but the clothes on her back if they could. 

At the same time, she was rather grateful it hadn’t gotten into their heads to simply burn her things or dump them all somewhere she wasn’t. Otherwise she would be in a lot worse situation then she currently was. So yes, she knew it certainly could be worse for her then it was not. Not, that she dared to tempt fate by saying that aloud or anything like that.

Three, she knew the wizarding world really wouldn't come looking for her; not any more at least. What considering they seemed to have pretty much wiped their hands of her after she defeated their dark lord once at for all. Something that Hyacinth wasn’t ever going to regret doing, but at the same time wished she hadn’t been so hurt by everyone’s reactions; at least at first, she had been.

But considering, that her so called friends even seemed to ignore her after everything was said and done; even going as far to move on the other side of the hallway if she tried to talk to them. She felt it might be a giving.

None the less those reactions, as well as several other very similar reactions, really drove in the cold hard truth that the wizarding work had only been using her all along. That they never really cared for her and had only wanted her to defeat their dark lord for them all along, in harder than ever.

And reminding Hyacinth once again just why she had major trust issues before she had even joined Hogwarts to begin with. Reminded her why before she had even found out about magic she had always felt that the only one she could fully trust was herself. Why she had forgotten that lesson and had let so many people in she would never really know.

Though Hyacinth could say that realizing this and remembering all the ‘lessons’ that she had seemed to have forgotten when she had entered Hogwarts, had helped her more than ever. Especially now, after her family had abandoned her like they just had; just like everyone seemed to do at some point or another.

But again, it was because of this, because of the reaction the wizarding world had to her, the way everyone seemed to throw her away after they had their use of her, that Hyacinth was actually as prepared as she currently was.

You see, after the wakeup call Hyacinth had gotten due to the fact she had been pretty much deserted by everyone she had thought cared about her, had caused Hyacinth to buckle down hard. To return to the much colder girl she had been before she had first found out about magic. More so then she ever had before in fact, as a fire to just learn, to be better, to be stronger then ever began to fiercely burn with in her chest; and no amount of work or time she put into it seemed to calm this fire down.

It caused her to become more determined than ever to never give anyone a chance to do something like that ever again. To be strong enough that anyone would think more than twice about doing so; be it magically or physically.

 It made it so that she never wanted to have to be close to someone, to need someone, to give them a chance to do something like that again. After all, if those she had thought were almost like family to her, not to mention her own blood family, seemed to hate her so much what did that say about others. No knowing this, having learned it time and time again, made it so Hyacinth never really wanted to depend on anyone but herself. The only person she could trust to not deliberately hurt her.

To do this Hyacinth figured out that she first needed to become independent as possible. So that no one would be able to stop or control her like they could before; like they had done all throughout her stay in Hogwarts. To do this she would have to do everything in her power to make it so that she would have to depend on no one, but herself. Something that was only further proven to her by what her family had just done. Not that she honestly counted on them for anything but pain, but it was the point of the matter.

Not to mention that at least this time she was already fully prepared for what had happened; even if she hadn’t actually known it was going to happening Because before she had even left her school she had decided to make sure that she was prepared for anything remotely similar to it. Seeing as after everything she had been through that year she hadn’t really been planning on going back to it for yet another two years of the same treatment; or whatever else the wizarding world may have in mind for her now that she had fixed their dark lord problem/

And this preparation all started with that fire that burned in her chest after nearly everyone she knew had turned their backs on her. As it hadn't only made want to her study and learn everything she could be it for knowledge or for future strength. It also got her back in to the survivalist mindset that had helped survive living with her family; who often threw her outside in at night in the middle of winter just because they had felt like it at the time. Which was one of the reasons she wasn’t terrible surprised that the Dursley’s had done what they had done to begin with; just the fact they hadn’t done it much sooner than they actually had. Seeing as her aunt seemed to hate her so fiercely for looking like her mother so much; besides her skin tone, and the height she had gained over the last couple of years that is.

This fact was something that often haunted the back of Hyacinth’s mind as she often almost absentmindedly wondered if she would probably have an easier time living as male in her aunt's house because her Aunt, and there for her husband and son, seemed to loath her more because she looked so similar to her mother; whom Petunia seemed to hate even more then her father for some reason.

Still because of this Hyacinth had gained a rather colder mindset that she had pushed aside once she had entered Hogwarts and had finally gained her first friends. Not wanting to frighten them like she had so many others before them; for fear of losing them. Not any more though, now she embraced that mindset fully and utterly.

Feeling rather disgusted with herself for abandoning it to being with, so many things would have been better or at least easier for her if she had never left it behind to begin with. For friends that hadn’t even been worth it at that. Though now that she was back in the flow of how she felt things should have always have been the benefits of reclaimer her older mindset was certainly showing, now more so then ever.

It was that mindset, and the fact she knew that she couldn't depend on anyone, that caused Hyacinth to be as prepared as she currently was. Seeing as it was those feeling, and a nagging itch in the back of her mind that wouldn’t go way, that made it so that she was prepared for she decided to suddenly disappear and make a life for herself without needed to help of anyone else. To make a life for herself away from everyone else, and whatever plans they may have for her.

Because Hyacinth knew, even if the others were currently ignoring her at the moment, she knew, from somewhere deep within her gut and without a shadow of doubt in her mind, that they still wouldn't want to her to become as independent as she wanted to be; especially not if anything else dangerous came up. That, even with them avoid or ignoring her the way they were, they still had something else planned for her that they wanted her to do, rather she wanted to do or not. That they wanted to keep her under there control one way or another.

So, keep this in mind, for she knew Dumbledore and the others would stop her if they knew just what she had planned, Hyacinth did her best to hide the fact she no longer cared that her friends were ignoring her, and pretended to attempt to talk to them.

 Basically, she attempted to keep acting the way she felt the golden girl they wanted her to be would have reacted if she had been real instead of a mask Hyacinth had made years ago. She pretended to be heart broken when they walked past her without saying anything. She acted her heart out behaving like the guilt ridden, abandon little girl the wizarding world, or more specify one Albus Dumbledore, seemed to want her to be.

While in truth Hyacinth did nothing but study, train and prepare for everything she planned, once she finally had the opportunity to put her plan into action that is. Once she had to opportunity to have a life where she didn't have to depend on anyone else, and a life outside the wizarding world control; even if she had no plans what so ever to give up on her magic while she did so. Who would after all, her magic was an advantage she had that, along with several other thigs, she planned to use to her full advantage. Why would she train it so much if she hadn’t planned to use it any more after all?

To do this Hyacinth learned all the magic she could, be it in the restricted section of the Library or not; her cloak and the skills she had in sneaking into place help her getting past that. Not to mention, with everyone ignoring her she had an easier job hiding what she was doing.

 Not only that but while she was doing this Hyacinth also did something she had wanted to do for a while now, since she had first found out about it in the middle of her fourth year and had made some real good use the room or requirements.

Using said room to its fullest extent to make sure she had learned everything she could get her hands on in regards to magic or otherwise. Any and everything Hyacinth thought she would need in the future or thought could further herself in some way she did her best to learn at least the basics of; hell, some of the things she had decided to learn where because they caught her fancy in some way or another.

By doing this Hyacinth was able to learn things such as advance transfiguration, wards, runes, advance charms, battle magic, defensive magic, even some elemental magics and a good deal of basic healing as well.

Not only that but she was able to teach herself at least the basics in more mundane skills such as a good grasp on hand to hand combat due to the manikins that the room had that had helped her learn to fight if she ever got in a situation that made it, so she wasn’t able to use her magic. In that same vine of thought Hyacinth had also learned how to use swords, from the same manakins that had taught her hand to hand.

Along with other skills the room had from a more ancient time, things such as hunting and the skills necessary to prepare the food she caught hunting. Though this she had learned both the mundane as well as the magical way. Not to mention the fact to her secret joy, and as a big mocking middle finger to the wizarding world, Hyacinth had also managed to sneak out an learn how to use guns.

After she had managed to sneak out of Hogwarts to get the guns she had trained with, she began to do so for other things, without any real difficulties or anyone even finding out she had left in the first place and had gone to several different places. Each one she felt would help her plans further and each place she made sure to either go to under disguise or if not, that get an oath of silence about her being there before she had left. And had done so on several different occasions as she knew she couldn't get everything she wanted done during the first trip she had made. Something that was made just that much easier due to the fact she was able to space everything out throughout the six months she had remining of school.

The first place Hyacinth made sure she went to and had gone to several different times since her first visit, was the Gringotts bank. After all it was the place that everyone seemed to go out of their way to make sure she didn't have to go to it. Showing her in many different ways now that she stopped and actually thought about it, that there was quite a bit of important information, that Dumbledore and his little group, most likely didn't want her to know about in said bank.

Meaning she had to go there, no matter what. And considering just what she had found out once she did go there, it was a good thing she did. As she had found out that there were several different, and important, bits of information that had been kept from her.

 Information that if she had known about before hand would have made a big difference and most likely would have changed several different things that had happened in her past. Hell, it would have most likely saved several lives that had been lost, but no Hyacinth knowing that information hadn’t been in the headmaster’s plan so things had played out like they had.

            This information was that, one, ever since she had competed, and won, the Triwizard tournament she had been emancipated. Meaning she was legally considered an adult within the wizarding world, making her the current lady Potter, and since her godfather had died she had also became Lady Black; meaning her full name was now Lady Hyacinth Lilyanna Potter-Black. A mouthful of a name, with an even bigger meaning behind it; not to mention one hell of amount of political power behind it as well.

Two, there actually had been a marriage contract that had been set up for her. One that would have married her to one Ron Weasley; one that would have pretty much stripped her of all of her freewill and had her being nothing but a broodmare the Weasley in question. Much to her utter disgust.

But fortunately for her the contract in question had been dismissed and canceled the second she had become Lady Potter-Black. Seeing as her very family magics rejected the pairing, and literally burned the marriage contract to show this. Much to Hyacinth joy as she knew there would have been a widow before their wedding night even began if she had to Marry one Ronald Weasley; seeing as she would have slowly killed the weasel in question before he could have even touch her if the contract had stayed. And she would have done so with a smile clear on her face, even with the consequences she would had to have faced if it had happened.

And three, those she had called family, and her so called friends, knew all of this and kept it from her. All the while dipping their greedy little hands into her family vaults taking money from her; using her family things just as they had used her.

Something she had honestly expected given the fact they had done all they could to make sure she didn’t find out about it, but yet still oddly found herself rather hurt about it once she had undeniable prove about it. However, after shaking her head and steeling herself once more Hyacinth ignored the hurt feeling she had gain, and instead just became that much more determined to never again be part of this wizarding world. To get as far away from those backstabbers as she could.

Which is why she did what she did next. Well, that has she had sort of planned to do so anyway, no matter what she had found out at the bank. She purchased several untraceable, bottomless bags from Gringotts and proceed to use said bags to empty out her vaults. Gold going in one bag, Nongoblin made jewelry and family heirlooms in another, all the family books into yet another, and into the final one all her family weapons and other object, such as Pensives, went. And she did this for both family vaults that she had; leaving nothing of value behind as she did so.

Then to ensure that the goblins didn't inform anyone of what she had done, or what she was planning on doing she made a magical binding contract with them. One that was short to the point and with zero loop holes to use to get around it; for either party involved. A contract that pretty much said in return for all the goblin made items that been in her vaults, as well as any in the homes she owned, and besides the bottomless bags she had just purchased for her life time, they would keep their silence about what she did.

Then to further sweeten the deal she swore to them as long as they helped keep others off her back they could also use her family names, and political power, in any way they wanted to. Something the goblins seemed very eager to do, if the sudden sinister grins they gave meant anything.

And if Hyacinth could bring herself to care about the British wizarding world, even in the least bit, she might have felt a little bad about what she had just done but figured in the end they were honestly bring it down on themselves. What with their lack of respect for the creatures that were in charge of what could very well be their lively hoods; of their entire family fortunes. Hell, of the only money that the wizarding world had. So yeah, she really couldn’t see just why the wizarding world was so determined to disrespect them; even with the wars they had with them. Hell, especially with the wars they had with them. You’d think they’d learn from their past.

After emptying her accounts from the bank Hyacinth decide it was time to get some much-needed shopping done. Something she had never really been able to do before and something she had found herself rather eager to do now that she had the time. Not to mention that with the bags she had on her sides, she both had a place where she could store everything she did purchase as well as the money she would need to do so; all without it looking too suspicious while she was at it.

After all the bags themselves were all small enough that they could be tied together before being slipped into robe pocket; without any worry about them being visible to anyone else.

Not to mention with a little work on her part she could very easily make the bags in question look like something on a hiking belt, or something similar to that. So not too many questions wouldn't be asked about them; in either the wizarding world, or the mundane one. Seeing as plenty of people wore bags like that in both the wizarding world as well as the mundane one; worse comes to worse she could also simple place several notice me not charms on them if she had to.

Hyacinth knowing the wizarding world prejudice and not give a wit about it, not to mention she would most likely find more of what she wanted there, made one of her first stops in her shopping trip being Knockturn Alley; the supposed dark alley of the wizarding world.

But a place Hyacinth knew would have pretty much anything she wanted to buy, not to mention a place not many would speak up about just who was shopping there. Though she did wear a disguise as a just in case; something she found most of the shoppers in Knockturn themselves did; so, it wasn’t something that really stood out that much there.

The first store Hyacinth had decided to enter back then, had been a potion story; one that sold premade potions. Because despite how hard she tried and even with all the training she had done with it in the room of requirements, she wasn't ever going to be the best at potions; though if need be she could make the more basic and a few more complicate potions. But at the same time, it’d probably be best if she simply purchased the more complicated ones this risk actually making them.

Sure, after a lot of tears and blood she could to the basic ones and a few of the minor healing ones, but beyond that she didn't have a chance in hell at making a more complex one she felt like she would need.

 Especially not when she had a Professor like Snape hovering over her shoulder just waiting for her to make the slightest mistake, so he could punish her for it. It seemed he really had something against her for looking so much like her mother, while still having her father as a father.

He was another person that had her wondering if thing would have been easier for her if she had been born male and looked like her father instead of more like her mother. Though given his nature she seriously doubted it; Snape would have hated her either way, male or female.

In that store Hyacinth had purchased a magical expanding potion case to put in her bag as the case would protect the potions a lot more than the bag she had would; making it so she didn’t have to worry nearly as much about one of the potions accidently shattering or anything like that.

The case she had gotten was one that was made to hold several different potions at once, while keeping them all individually protect. With the largest case in question, at least on the inside, being able to hold over three hundred different potions; all neatly keep in order and could summon the wanted potions with but a thought.

 Which was one of the main reason Hyacinth had decided to purchase the case she had; she had gotten two of such cases in fact. And she had the both of them filled with several types of healing potions; like a blood restoration potion, bruise healing cream, skelogrow, potions to boost immunity, pepper up potion and more. Making it so she had a good six hundred different potions that dealt purely with healing in different degrees from deadly to bare basics. Though given her history Hyacinth felt it was a good idea to have potions like this; especially since it took years for potions to even begin to expire.

Hyacinth also got a smaller case filled with potions that effected the environment, as well as potions that effected a person without being classified as an actual healing potion. Seeing as she knew that she would needed more than just potions geared to healing; especially considering how much variety potions had with them.

 These include potions such as, potions to help with plant growth, potions that could cancel someone scent, cleansing potions for animals, items as well as people, potions to correct eye sight, potion for malnourishment as well as several replicates of any and every other potions Hyacinth could think that could help some use for someone living on their own. In fact, anything that dealt with survival in someway or another Hyacinth made sure to grab more as many as she could of them. Knowing it was better to have something and not need it then to desperately need it but not have it.

And because she had made such a large purchase Hyacinth had also been given what could be considered a goody bag with thirty different cosmetic potions in it. All of them geared to beauty in some way; several of which she knew some woman would have fought tooth and nail for.

 When it came to theses cosmetic potions, which if Hyacinth was honest with herself, something she tried her hardiest to be, she wasn't sure she would ever be using them herself, as she never really saw the point of them. Though maybe she could use them for trade or as a trick for someone later on; who knew. But if it became a necessary she’d find some use for them one way or another. Hell, maybe one day there would be someone she considered actually using the potions for; however doubtful that maybe.

Though she did grab the subscription magazine they had on the counter out front. A magazine which had locations of all similar potion shops around the world, where you could purchase from in the back; something she could really see being helpful in the long run. Because while she didn't want to be part of the British magical world didn't mean she would be cutting magic out of her life altogether. Meaning she would need to know just where to locate other magical locations where ever she decided she wanted to go.

After exiting the potion shop Hyacinth saw a shop that had what looked like magical camping gear in the window. Seeing this she couldn’t help but smirk slightly as she was suddenly reminded of the magical tent she had been in during the summer of her fourth year and knew she had to go in there; even if it was for that tent alone.

 Not to mention one of the lower end tents had been so amazing how much more so would the higher end ones be like. After all she had seen Malfoy with a tent there, and she seriously doubted anyone from that family would have ‘lowered’ themselves to stay in a tent similar to the one she had.

And seeing as something had obviously wanted her to go in said shop, what with the suddenly seeing it and the memories from fourth year springing up, Hyacinth had gone in that shop; eager to see just what else the wizarding world had when it came to camping or any likeminded things.

Once she had entered said store Hyacinth had purchased a tent, one that was not the largest on they had, but not the smallest either. Seeing as she didn’t feel like she needed the largest most fancy one the story had, which would have honestly done the Malfoy family proud. But at the same time really didn’t want the smallest one available, seeing it only had the barest of spells on it making it slightly larger than a more mundane tents, as well as making it water prove; that is it.

Instead she had gotten one that had a two-bedroom apartment in, with a working kitchen, bathroom and even a small library as well; all protected and powered by both the owners magic as well as the abundant magic that was around it. Like every other tent the shop had.

Though she did have to admit that she only got the two-bedroom apartment one instead of the single room one simply because the single room apartment didn't have a library in it and Hyacinth really wanted they Library.  What could she say but she honestly had a love of reading and putting said knowledge she learned from it into action.

But this wasn't the only thing she had gotten at what that store, that now that she thought about it remembered it called itself, The Magical Great Outdoors. Not in the least bit, especially not after she found everything the shop had inside it. It seemed that while most wizards were rather lazy, there had been or was a few that really loved to explore, and this shop was made to cater to them.

Seeing this Hyacinth had gone a bit wild in the shop in questions. Meaning, not only had she purchased the tent she had originally wanted when she had first entered The Magical Great Outdoors, but she had also purchased a magical hiking bag she had seen not far from the tents.

 A magical hiking bag that she could attach her bottomless bags on the sides without worrying about them being stolen. Seeing as the hiking back had anti-thief charms attached to it. Not to mention it made the bottomless bags look even less suspicious to the mundane eye then they already were; so, she could have the out even when she wasn’t in the magical world.

Not only that but the hiking bag in question also had a secondary function of being like a cooling box. One that once food was put into it would automatically be hit with preservation charms; as well as spells that would keep the food at whatever temperature the owner of the bag wanted them to be. Be it hot or cold on each food separately; meaning she could pull out an icy cold drink one minute and follow hit by a piping hot burger or anything like that.

All you had to do to use the bag was stick a hand in and call upon whatever it is you wanted from within it; just like the bottomless bags; only it was a bit bigger and wouldn’t get you nearly as many looks pulling larger things out of it like the bottomless bags would in the more mundane world.

 Seeing how helpful these bags were, and already loving the tent she had just gotten, not to mention seeing several other things that could prove to be useful at a later date, Hyacinth couldn't help, like with the potion shop she had just left, grabbing a subscription magazine. That again, like with the potion magazine, had spots were similar shops could be located at. It was something she felt was a must. Besides, Hyacinth got the feeling that this magazine was going to get a lot of uses and prove to be incredibly helpful in the long run.

After leaving this shop Hyacinth knew that she was probably starting to push her luck a bit when it came to being out of the school; at least for the amount of time out in a single visit that is. Even if it was a Saturday and she didn't have any classes that day, and with that there was bond to be someone who would notice that she wasn’t there; even if they were ignoring her at the time. So, at that time, she had decided she would enter one last shop before heading back; at least for that day she had.

But which shop exactly should it be the last one she went in to? Should she go to the book shop and get several more books that she had read yet before heading back? Or should she go to the wand shop and purchase a second wand before heading back to Hogwarts?

In the end Hyacinth had chosen to go to the wand shop, while snagging a now very familiar subscription magazine from the book shop in question as she did so. After all, while having more knowledge would be a great thing to have, she felt that at the moment having a second wand could save her life once she was on her own.

While at the same time making it all but impossible to track her seeing as her magically recorded trace was keyed with her other wand, her first wand, not her newest one. Something that not many people knew because the Ministry didn't want them to. But Hyacinth had found this out from Sirius a little after her fourth year. Which explained why Sirius had been able to use his magic without being tracked down by the Ministry after doing so.

Plus, if it came down to it, she had plenty of books to read from her family vault, ones she hadn't had the time to very crack yet, and honestly a way to use her magic without being traced, at least until she learned how to do it wandlessly, would be a lot more handy then some extra books would be. No matter what those books may have in them. Besides she had no idea what book she already had in her vaults so getting more when she may already have them would just be a waste of both time as well as money.

Once Hyacinth had gotten back into Hogwarts, thankfully unnoticed, she made sure everything she had gotten was placed first in her hiking bag which she then spelled to only open for her, and in a recently added secret compartment at the bottom of her trunk, hidden by all her old clothes in her trunk; where she knew no one would look for it. Because honestly, she wouldn't put it past some of her roommates to try to go through her trunk; it had been done before after all.

When she finished doing that, and while adding little bits and pieces to it during the rest of school, Hyacinth did her best to keep her head down so as to not bring more attention to what she was doing to anyone she didn’t want finding out about it. While at the same time learning as much magic as she could now that she didn't have anything to distract her from doing so. Something she had only realized had happened recent and had been rather disgusted with herself for letting herself become so distracted. Though she had to be careful about this seeing as she noticed the sudden narrow eyed looks she had been getting near the end of the year from Hermione; who didn't look pleased in the least bit about Hyacinth raising grade level. Not that Hyacinth could really bring herself to care about that; even if it did bring some suspension on her plans in the long run.

On the plus side Hyacinth had never been able to learn as much as she had, both because her strange lack of interest as well as other’s interferences over the last couple of years, and in the end, even if she should probably have held back, she did enjoy the scream of rage from her old supposed best friend Hermione when she beat her scores.

Besides it wasn't like Hyacinth had any plans on returning for her sixth year of Hogwarts, so it wasn't like she'd have to really worry about whatever plan the girl cooked up for her anyway. Again, another middle finger to the world, and more particularly the girl she had thought had honestly been her first friends.

But on the down side, due to the fact she had stopped pretending to be the golden girl that the wizarding world wanted her to be, Hyacinth found herself falling back into the me verse them mentality that she had gotten back at the Dursley's.

 It was the mindset that had almost gotten her sorted into Slytherin in the first place and was the mindset that pushed her so hard to better herself; while staying away from any others that could hurt her. Be it mentally, physically, emotionally and now magically.

A mind set Hyacinth was now completely in, and wasn't planning on leaving any time soon, as she started at the dust trail of her so-called family's car; eyebrow raised and sneer clear on her face as she did so. After all they had just dumped her in the middle of a forest, in a totally different country, in a state she knew very little about; without any warning. Hyacinth knew they were hoping she would die or worse because of the lack of knowledge. Honestly, they really didn’t know her that, well did they? Despite all the years she had been with them?

Snorting slightly and dusting away the dirty that had landed on her after the car had spun out of there, Hyacinth looked around her; with weary but alert eyes. Well it seems her plan on going on her own, and leaving the Dursley's during the summer, was starting a lot sooner than she had originally planned. At least she still had all her things with her and she had planned for something similar to this. So, it truly was no skin off her nose.

Though in her plan she had left her so called family after mentally tearing them to shreds as well as a little bit of fun with informing them about certain details about her they hadn’t known about her, instead of her family abandoning her in some far-off country. But as she thought on this she couldn't help but think maybe it'd be better this way; at least in the long run it was.

After all what better way to get a real, fresh new start, then to have one begin in a new country. One no one knew about, or even would think to look for her in seeing as she had never showed interesting in traveling there?

 Especially one that made it nearly impossible to track her because of both the distance between her and England, and the wild magic of America. Which in itself made tracking someone through it impossible; at least unless you were attempting to do so in America as well.

Though this wild magic did mean Hyacinth would have to start practicing her magic more often to get better control over it, and her magic would have to adapt to the wildness now around it before she could use large amounts of magic again. So that was a down side to her sudden trip to America, and one of the reasons why so few people from England now made the trip to America. That, and they considered it rather uncivilized for some reason or another.

But once it did finally fully adapt, Hyacinth knew that her magic trace would once more change, and once that did that Hyacinth knew she'd be set. Two changes in such a short amount of time between them would make it so no one would be able to recognize her magic anymore; least of all when compared to her old trace; which wasn’t even valid anymore due to her recent change of wands.

Once the second full change occurred, the only way anyone would be able to actually find her, would be to literally physically see her. And since she was only fifteen, and bond to grow, as well as change as she grew into her physical features. Which when it came to Magical being such as witches and wizards, usually happened during their magical inheritance at the age of seventeen, meant that if they did find her after she came of age; there was a less likely chance of them even recognizing her.

Especially as Hyacinth was finally going to ditch the golden girl look she had been forced to keep and go more for the look she wanted; the look that fit her personality more accurately. Though at the moment she felt that anything that made her look less like a goody goody two shoes, almost nun like figure would be a good thing.

Though before she did this, before she did anything else really, Hyacinth knew first she needed to find some place to settle in. A shelter, something everyone needed in one way or another, and if she could a place that she could safely call her home. Which would have to also be a place that wouldn't seem to suspicious to any authority figures that maybe around here seeing as she was underage; and looked even younger than she was because of the way she was currently dressed. Better yet, if she could manage it, a place that wouldn't be seen by anyone around her.

Because if someone did find it suspicious, or even began questioning things upon see where ever she did decide to say, it would bring their attention to her; a lot of unnecessary attention at that.

 Hyacinth knew from what she had learned in school, what she had learned from listening in to television, and what she had learned from the laws she had read over during her fifth year, both magical as well as mundane; due the sham of trail she had undergone. That if they find out she wasn't from this country, she wasn't supposed to be in this country, and that her family had abandoned her in the forest on top of all of that, it wouldn't be a good thing; for anyone involved. And it would be made just that much worse if they found all of that together. That would cause a huge fuss.

One that would most likely be covered by the news, maybe even in a world-wide fashion, eliminating her wishes to remain unnoticed. Which could mean that she would then, possibly be, sent back to her home country by some 'well meaning' civilian. Which would be something that would most likely end with her either under the ministry's control, Dumbledore's control or even a former 'reformed' death eater's control; something Hyacinth wasn't willing to chance.

Especially since while she was emancipated she would put it past any her supposed guardians to do something that would put her under their control in a much more permeant fashion; what considering just how bad the so-called marriage contract to Weasely had been in her regards.

Meaning she had to do her best to avoid causing such a situation. Which in turn meant that she had to avoid the police, or any other well-meaning person who thought they could help her. In fact, in all honest, until she got everything set up and had become of age in both worlds, it probably be best if she avoided most human contact altogether. At least as much as she could seeing as she knew she couldn’t avoid it completely as she wasn’t utterly self-sufficient; at least at the moment she wasn’t.

To Hyacinth this meant that finding a place she could stay, one that was pretty far civilization, and one that would be safe for her at the same time was defiantly a necessary; more so then it had been just moments ago.

And by safe, this meant it be a place she could to both practice her magic in, and at the same time being sheltered from the danger that was out there; be it from weather, heat, cold or the anymore human like dangers that were part of this world. Not only that but it had to be something most people would either overlook or not see as something that was out of the ordinary.

Pausing in her thinking, Hyacinth just took a deep breath and looked around herself just taking in the all the nature around her. As she did this Hyacinth couldn't help but feel a sense of peace that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Completely relaxed for the first time since her godfather had died. Feeling this Hyacinth came to the decision that had been building in the back of her head for a while now; since she had first been dumped in the first place. And that was, that she was going to live in this forest; though how exactly she hadn't quite decided on yet.

However, though she hadn't thought of just where she was going to be living yet in said forest. She had been able to figure out what she was going to do to avoid catching any unwanted attention when she eventually did go into the city though. If only because, that for the moment Hyacinth couldn't see a way around not going to the city.

What she had chosen to do was simple, yet at the same time she felt it would be effective; or as effective as any other plan could be. Because now that she thought about it not many people would be like hey there is a teen out here alone do you think she doesn’t belong or is an immigrant of some sort; it really wasn’t the first thought many would have at seeing such a sight.

Still, she would rather be safe the sorry in the long run, so she was planning on only going into the city to get whatever supplies she may need at the time, either when it was really early, when everyone was simple too tired to pay much attention or care too much about the people around them; let alone a simple teenager.

Or if not that, she was planning on going when it was extremely busy where, if she was quiet and keep her head down like she had done near the end of her last school year, the people there would simply be too busy to pay any real attention to her; taking her as a teen doing some afternoon shopping for a family member or something similar to that.

Hyacinth seeing, that at least for now she had a plan for if she actually decided to go to Atlanta, put her mind to towards something that was much more important to her. Which was the thought that had been bothering her earlier and was the one she needed to really figure out soon; as it was a critical decision, a live altering one at that. And that was just where she was going to be staying in the forest she had recently decided to make her home. Just where was she going to take shelter from any of the dangers that were out there.

Because from what she could see she would have to find somewhere that was both well-hidden as well as protected. Not only from the predators that called the forest their home, which Hyacinth were sure there were quite a few of given how big the forest itself was. But from the hunters that came in the forest to hunt.

Because Hyacinth had learned from previous experience that more often the not it was humans that were more dangerous to her than any other animal; who were just following their natures more than anything else. Which ruled out a lot of the more obvious places she could think of staying at; seeing as they would be way to out in the open. That or would make either escaping from them or getting into them to difficult or impossible in certain situations.

Groaning slightly, Hyacinth fall back and just stared at the sky somehow hoping that it would give her an idea as to where she could now stay. One that wasn't a nearby cave or some underground place; something Hyacinth wasn't willing to do for more the one reason. That she didn’t even have to think hard on about why it’d be a bad idea; at least for her.

Laying on her back staring at the sky Hyacinth saw a bird flying past her. Seeing this Hyacinth couldn't help but almost bitterly snort and think to herself that being a bird wouldn't be that bad. At least when it came to their nest they were a lot safe than any place on the ground cause people, and creatures, rarely looked up; never thinking they'd need to do so. Not to mention they got to always see the open sky; which was one of the reasons she never wanted to live in a cave. She honestly loved to see the sky and the freedom said sky offered her.

That's when Hyacinth was hit with an old memory, an old memory that gave her an idea as just what she needed to do now. It seemed the sky have given her the answer she wanted after all. Because this old memory was one of an old tree house she had seen at one of Dudley's friend's house, and how she had once wished she had owned her own tree house, where she had at that time wished she could live at all times; one if she actually had it she wouldn't put a stupid, no girls allowed sign on either.

Hyacinth had to smile slightly at herself as she remembered her rather naive thoughts back then, before she had really hardened her heart against other, but it was because of this memory that Hyacinth had gotten the idea of what she was going to do next. It was because she had recalled that treehouse that had gotten her thinking on multiple different ideas that had begun to rapidly from in Hyacinth eyes. As a plan began to rapidly take form in her mind.

After all, hadn't she just thought of the fact that people rarely decide to look up? That somewhere high would be one of the safest places to be in a forest? And hadn't Hyacinth pretty much lived in trees while she was growing up? If only because it was a way to escape her so called family? Not to mention it wasn't like there weren't plenty of very strong trees around her; considering she was in a very large forest.

What Hyacinth idea was, was to make a sort of treehouse of her own with in the trees that were around her. She planned to do this by using the magical tent, she had in her trunk as the actual tree house.  After all, she knew that she could very easily make a sturdy wooden platform on one of those trees.

Seeing as she had done similar work way too many times before; be it either repairing the fence or even the roof of her family's house. Not to mention if she wanted to she could very easily use some very basic magic to pretty much form a platform out from the tree itself; simply making it grow out of said tree in the shape she wanted; it was one of the more simple spells she had learned that year. A spell that if the book she got it from used to actually be a basic spell most first year learnt before Dumbledore took over. A spell which if she did use would make it the stands in question just that much stronger now that she thought about it.

And once she had this wood stand, which she'd have to make sure was placed up high in the tree she chose to use. High enough, that it would be well over people heads but at the same time low enough that the branches where still plenty strong enough to hold at least twice her weight; more if she later spelled them to be stronger than normal, or even unbreakable. But at the same time not too low as her tent would be clearly visible she would have to fine a good middle ground, and even then, use several different spells to make it even less notable then it normal would be.

Which was something she would have to do after her magic got more used to how America's magic worked; seeing as it was a bit more powerful magic then she could currently do. At least to do safely and be sure of the effects of the spells she did use. Though for now her magic was good enough that she could use an overpowered permeant sticking charm to place her tent on it; one that would keep the tent in question from being torn down or even blown away by storms or anything like that. Which normally would be one of her biggest concerns when it came to living in a tree in the first place.

The tent in question was already damage resistance, so Hyacinth didn't have to worry about that. But to be on the safe side she could later work on increasing that resistance of said tent; after she had gotten completely settled down, and her magic adapted to the wilder state this country's magic was, that is.

Until then Hyacinth was planning on playing it safe and only use the more basics of magics that were available to her. After all she had learned from experience that most of the time it was better be safe then sorry. Even though she knew there were going to be cases that she would have to take major risk in; just this time really wasn’t.

Then to be on the safe side she could use a combination of mundane and magical ways to camouflage her new home both from below and even from above; in the case of anyone looking down from above the trees like a plane or person on a broom would.

Something Hyacinth knew would happen if the wizarding world decided to look for her for any reason what so ever. Besides how many times had she found information or seen something she wasn’t supposed to simply because she was above them or on a broom herself. It was something she wanted to protect her self from; not leaver herself open to it.

Hyacinth while she had all these ideas flowing decided it would be best to get to work on what she had planned; least she forget some of the ideas she had. Which was bound to happen if she continued to get these ideas and couldn't get them done right at that time. For now, though she could write down any ideas she had and ways she could get them done as a way to remember to do them later; after all she did still have all her school supplies still with her. Which included some quills and parchment she really needed to use up.

That in mind Hyacinth took a deep breath and brought up her newest wand; it was time to get to work. After all she got the feeling once she got everything done, she was going to be exhausted and want nothing more than to lay down and rest before she did anything else. Which luckily, she could do once she got the tent up and where she wanted; not to mention got it fully secured in such a way she didn’t have to worry about it collapsing or falling in anyway. Seeing as the tent in question was fully furnished already; including a very comfortable bed she could collapse on once she was done with everything else.

Hyacinth prediction of being tired after she had finished everything was proven to be true when over three hours later, Hyacinth felt like utterly crashing down after she had finished. But at the same time, she was feeling rather satisfied about what she had been able to do. Seeing as she had been able to do everything she had wanted to in the beginning done and then some. Actually, putting herself ahead of schedule with everything she had gotten finished.

 Hyacinth when she put her mind to it, was sometimes rather impressed with what she could do; especially when it came to something like her own survival. When Hyacinth finally let herself go and gave it her all in the name of her new home, she had been able to get her tent up in the tree; a good fifteen feet up at the least maybe a bit higher than that.

She had also managed to get the wooden stand she had placed it on to be nearly unbreakable, along with several different branches around said stand. Using a weaker but similar spell to that of the real unbreakable spell. Which was something she would be using later on once her magic finished fully adapting to everything; again, better save then sorry when it came to her home. And that was before she even put the sticking charm on the tent in question.

A sticking charm which instead of being just on the very bottom of said tent, like she had originally planned to do, she had also placed it on to the sides that was touching the tree; which had the benefit of making the leaf green color of the tent look like it was actually part of said tree. Seeing this Hyacinth had to give a slight smirk, it wouldn't take much work to get the tent camouflaged. Less if she used the nature around it to her advantage; which was something she was totally going to do. It would be simple stupid to do otherwise.

She had even made other stands in several different trees that she thought she could use if she decided to make other building or places, like a storage for all her food, be it food she bought or eventual food she had hunted for; or even another tent made for just training or anything like that. If she needed it, she would at the very least have a place already ready set up for it; at least the base of it.

She liked to say she was setting herself up for the future and trying to plan ahead for a bit; seeing as it was always being unprepared for something that came back and bit her when it came to her past. On multiple occasions at that; usually in the worse kind of way at that.

 Thought she wasn't doing all of that yet, because she knew she had a lot more she needed to do before she could say she was successfully setting herself up for the future. Seeing as currently she couldn't use her magic to do everything else she had planned to do, at least not yet she did. At a later date she most certainly would though.

Which meant the bridges she was planning on putting up, ones that would look similar to vines going through the trees from the view of the ground at least, would have to wait. And so, would the near invisible netting she wanted below the tents as a precaution, for that matter.

So, the bridges, nets and other ledges would have to wait until she got used to the American magic's more; not to mention learn a bit more magic in general to make sure she could do it the best she could. Though that didn't mean she was going to be forgetting them or any other plans she had for her new home for that matter. After all, the time she needed to adapt to the wilder magic, would simply be used to make a more detailed plan on just what she was going to do once she got the chance to.

Currently Hyacinth was up in the tree, within her tent staring down at the ground below her. Looking at her nearly empty trunk that was now just lying there at the foot of the tree she was in. Having left it there after she had emptied it of everything she had deemed important to here.

At the moment she was debated about what to do with said trunk. It wasn't one of those muti-compartment trunks. And it didn't have much magic on it. In fact, it was pretty much a mundane trunk that was just made to be slightly lighter when in use; as well as slightly bigger on the inside then it looked. Not to mention it was rather beat up from all the damage it had take over the years, and the lock no longer fully worked since it had been broken into several times; most noticeable during her second year.

Not only that, but at the moment everything important, or magical for that mat, that Hyacinth had long since moved into her magical bottomless bags. And the only things that were now in the trunk in question, at least now that she had removed the tent and said magical bags, were her old school uniforms as well as Dudley's old castoffs; none of which she really wanted. Not with the memories that were attached to said items; including the trunk in question.

But at the same time, she didn't think she could leave said trunk at the base of her tree; it would raise too many questions and may cause someone to look up. Besides maybe there was some use she could make out of the trunk, even if she really didn’t like it all that much, and if worse came to worse she could always use the clothes as either kindle or a base to transfigure them into something else. Costing herself less magic in the long run if she did so.

Which meant in the long run all the things in the trunk, could have some use in the future, and when it came to the trunk she could use it to practice spells on it; to experiment with different runes to see just what she could do. After all it was due to experimenting that things like the bottomless bags, and multicompartment trunks had eventually been made.

Not to mention she did need something to wear besides the outfit she had now, which was some of her older clothes that she had slipped on right before her so called family had picked her up. And wearing some school clothes while going shopping for her new, true, look would be better than wearing the male cousin's castoffs.

At the very least it would be less attention grabbing and wouldn't get her sneers or even watched for shoplifting like the castoffs would; something Hyacinth had learned from experience when she had been younger. Plus, the school outfit, combined with everything else, really made her look harmless and dare she say it, like the golden girl the wizarding world always wanted her to be.

Knowing this was true and knowing that anything that would bring less attention to her was just what she needed at the moment Hyacinth got her wand back out and used a levitation spell to bring the trunk up to her. At least now she didn't have to worry about someone coming a crossed it if they ever happened to walk by it while off in the woods; something that wasn’t likely to happen but something she decide to cover none the less.

After she had the last bit done, and now that she was reasonably sure that no one would be able to find her as easily as they would have before Hyacinth felt it was time to finally crash. Time to at long last try and recover some of the energy she had just lost getting everything together; maybe now that she worked herself to exhaustion she'd be able to get more the two or three hours of sleep like she had been getting at Hogwarts.

Once she woke up she knew that she would work further on making this place her home; or at the very least make her new home feel more safe to her. Either by finding the nearest magical center, with the help of those subscription magazines she had grabbed while she was still in school, or by exploring the area around her.

Seeing as even before she had gone to Hogwarts in the first place she had learned that knowing the environment around you could save your life; being in said school had only amplified that lesson. Meaning Hyacinth wouldn’t be comfortable until she knew the area around her like the back of her hand.

Which was something that Hyacinth was at the very least planning on starting tomorrow; seeing as it was currently starting to get dark. Or at least too dark at the moment to get all the details she would need to make herself feel more comfortable. Knowing this, Hyacinth decided that she'd sleep now, despite the slight uneasiness she was currently feeling, and explore more once she woke up. Perhaps do so when she decided to go shopping a bit for her new look, as well as whatever she felt she would need in her new home. After all she was always good at multitasking.

Hyacinth didn't know how long she had been asleep, nor when exactly she had gone to sleep, on what she knew was the day before, but when she did wake up she found the sun shining high in the sky; making it obvious it was a lot later then she normally woke up at. Seeing this, but feeling how rested she now felt, Hyacinth couldn’t bring herself to care as she gave good long stretch before getting up.

It may be near noon, if the position of the sun meant anything, but at least she no longer felt as if she was about to collapse any second; something she really hadn’t felt since before Voldemort had been defeated for once and for all in fact.

But at the same time Hyacinth knew that when it came to summer time around noon was one of the busiest times in the shops as well, what with it being around the time everyone working could get off for lunch.

Not to mention with all the children, teenage or otherwise, that were now out of school for the summer break; out there either working or hanging out with friends now that they were free. Which meant that if Hyacinth wanted to be there when it was the busiest yet still have time to get everything she wanted, while not having to fight tooth and nail to get it, she needed to leave really soon.

Realizing this and knowing she needed to be quick, Hyacinth rushed to the shower she had in her tent, which held everything a high class two-bedroom apartment would have, before spelling herself dry so she could as equally as quick get dressed into her school uniform, bar the Gryffindor symbol or tie; not wanting for there to be an off chance that said symbol would be noticed by anyone.

 Afterword, she quickly braided her hair by hand, as the spell just made a mess of her hair for some reason, the with a flick of her wrist spelled dry the long wild dark red hair. Before dashing out the tent door; where she jumped from branch to branch before she was low enough to jump to the ground. Doing it with such balance and speed that it was obvious she had done something similar to it multiple times before.

Once Hyacinth hit the ground below the trees, she hit it light on her feet, and running in the direction she knew Atlanta city was in. If only because that was the direction her family had come from and had taken off in after they threw her, as well as, her stuff out of their car; not even fully stopping as they had done so. As she did this Hyacinth began to call a little bit of her magic to channel through her muscles to speed herself up some.

A trick she had learned during her 'adventures' both, unknowingly before she even knew she was a witch, and a while being chased by his cousin and his group of thugs, and during her stay at Hogwarts; the supposed safest place in Britain.  Honestly that was really a laugh and a half when Hyacinth was concerned.

What this trick was actual several different things, but the main thing it did, and one of the main reasons she sed it was, that it could make it, so she was faster than she normally was. Not only that but it also made is so that she could run a lot further then she normally would, as well as make it so she recovered a lot faster the she normally would without it.

Basically, it took her average, whatever it maybe, and gave it a large boost; meaning the more she worked with it the more it could do.  However, when you consider Hyacinth had spent all her childhood running at top speed for long periods of time, meant that when she did this, used this trick in anyway, she could really run; leaving others literally eating her dust as she did so. Not only that but she found the better fit physically she was the more the boost would do for her; making Hyacinth put a lot of effort into getting as physically fit as she could.

A little bit less than twenty minutes, and six miles, later a slightly panting Hyacinth reached Atlanta City. Stopping running a few yards from few of the city so as to pretend to walk in like a normal person would; plus doing so would give her time to catch her breath a bit from her running. After all someone running at top speeds into a city would bound to attract attention; especially given the speed she was running at.

Once she was in the city Hyacinth felt like both grinning and at the same time cheering aloud to herself. Mainly because of the good fortune she had just been given. It seemed the Atlanta, since it was a rather important part of Georgia, had its own small magical center in it. Which in turn meant that she wouldn’t have to actually go out and look for one now. It honestly seemed that luck was on her side for once, having a magical center so close to where she had decided to set up her new home.

 Sure, the magical center in question, wasn't nearly as large as the ones that were supposedly in New York, or Washington for that matter, and not nearly as large as the one she had come from in London. But still rather big one all thing given, one that had everything Hyacinth was looking for. Including the shops, she had grabbed the magazines from while she had still been in school. So as far as Hyacinth was concerned it was pretty much perfect where she was concerned.

Finding this out caused a little something that had been tight in her chest to loosen a bit. Because while she didn't want anything to do with the English magical world if she could help it, but at the same time that didn't mean she wanted to cut herself off from magic altogether.

And, finding this alley, having this magical alley so close to her gave her the chance she really needed to do the things she hadn't been able to do in England. If only due to fear of someone finding out what she was attempting to do while she had been there. Instead of a fear of the unknown or a fear of failure holding her back like it would have many before her.

At the moment Hyacinth was inwardly question herself about what she should do first, go through her more mundane shopping like she had originally planned when she first left her tent, or if she should go straight for her magical shopping. Because either way she really didn't want to stay in this city too long; not when she was already itching to get more work done on her home at any rate.

 Not only that but at the moment Hyacinth felt that the longer she was in human company, especially that of the magical variety, the more chance there was of someone around her recognizing her for who she was.

Or at the very least begin to question why a fifteen-year-old girl, in a school girl uniform, was out there all by herself for long periods of time. Something she would have to be careful of the longer she stayed there. Especially if someone connects the fact there were never any adults around her that could be her parents to her because she was alone all the time.

Knowing this, Hyacinth decided to first get her mundane shopping done, which would probably take less time than any of her other shopping. Then she’d go to the magical zone to both check it out and see if there was anything that caught her attention.

That way if she did get a lot of things she could very easily place all her items in her bottomless bags without anyone question her about it; at least not while she was in the magical part of Atlanta city she wouldn’t be. She’d most likely get started out more if she had her more mundane shopping items out in the open, if this place was anything like the magical zones in London.

Plan in mind Hyacinth quickly went toward the two places she most wanted to go to on the mundane side of things. A hairstylist and a clothing store, after all it was time to get her own sense of style into place. Fortunately, she did have the credit card that Gringotts had given her, one that let her purchase things in the Muggle world; apparently her own mother had brought it up the goblins had made a neat tidy littler profit off of it because of that.

Hyacinth hesitatingly entered the nearest hairstylist, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous both because she had never gotten a professional haircut for and because she What unsure if her luck would hold out. After all she had already had a lot of good things come her way, so that would mean the bad should come soon as well; seeing as that was how her luck usually worked out for her.

At the same time, she realized she was being rather ridicules as she really had nothing to fear from a haircut of all things. Knowing this, yet still nervous about it as it would be her first real attempted at expressing herself, Hyacinth steeled herself and got ready for the first professional haircut she had ever had.

One because her 'loving' aunt would never shovel out any money to get Hyacinth's haircut by a professional; not when she could do it herself, the way she wanted, for free. Which never worked as Hyacinth usually hated the hair cut her aunt chose to give her, which usually was just wildly hacked off hair with no semblance of style, and because of this her magic grew it back over night.

Which in turned would anger Petunia, who would try to cut her hair again in an even more viscous fashion, which would result in the same thing happening once more; making the whole thing one nasty repeating circle that would only end when one Petunia got tired of trying to cut her hair and instead sent her uncle after her; which never ended well for Hyacinth.

 And for two, in the wizarding work Hyacinth was expected to have long beautiful hair; just as her mother had before her. Added to that that most other purebloods seemed to have long hair as well, like to the wizarding world the length of a female’s hair was he value or something like that, and you get a recipe for no one wanting Hyacinth to cut her hair; for the greater good or something like that.

Now while Hyacinth thought that the majority of the wizarding world as well as the so called greater good could go fuck themselves, she had nothing against her mother. But at the same time, she simply didn't want long hair; like her mother was rumored o have been so proud of.

 Not with how wild her hair got when it was long, with the only way to really tame it being to braid it, and certainly not after having said long hair grabbed and used so much like a leash while she was growing up; as well as when in the Hogwarts as well, say what you want about pulling pigtails she was sick of it. Besides considering just how hot it was here at the moment Hyacinth certainly didn’t want the extra heat all her hair would cause her. Not to mention the fear of it getting caught in a tree or something like that; it be humiliating and likely to happen to her with how her luck was at times.

Because of this, once she was asked what hair cut she wanted Hyacinth gestured to one of the styles that really caught her eye from within the magazine she was looking at. Gaining a slightly wide-eyed look from the hairstylist for such a drastic change in length before she got right to work.  Not question just why the teen in front of her was sure after seeing just how serious Hyacinth’s eyes were when she looked at her. Which was how Hyacinth's below thigh length wavy hair got reduced to a slightly above the shoulder messy layered bob look. A hairstyle that was much short and very easy to manage; unlike what her pervious hairstyle had been.

Something Hyacinth was extremely happy with and found herself running her fingers through her now much shorter hair; and being oddly amazed by how much lighter her head now felt. Seeing as she had no idea just how heavy her hair had actually been. But find herself almost frozen when she was asked if she wanted to donate her hair to locks of love as she felt conflicted about how she should answer.

Hyacinth knew what someone's hair could be used for when it came to magic, hell she had used someone else hair before in a potion to take their form before, and that was one of the benevolent ways other’s hair could be used when it came to all the magic out there. But at the same time, she really did like what locks for love stood for and knew that with all the hair she had just gotten caught off it could really help quite a few people; something Hyacinth felt herself wanted to do considers she knew that it was mostly children she would be helping.

Before closing her eyes and reluctantly agreeing with donating her hair; seeing as she really didn’t see any of the wizards she was worried about going through all the hair locks of love regularly got to and happening to just find hers; even if her hair really was a distinctive color.

Besides that, Hyacinth strongly got the feeling that even if she said no about donating her hair the hair slyest who had it would have donated them behind her back anyway, while at the same letting all the others she may know, know about how Hyacinth selfishly didn’t donate her hair despite not wanting it any longer. Leaving her to get certain looks when every she came into town; which another thing she couldn't afford to have at the moment.

Not to mention if worse did come to worse, and anyone did come up with her hair, with a little help from the Goblins, as well as some favors that were owed to her by a couple of unspoken gentlemen, she'd be able to deal with who every was attempting anything to her. In a more permanent, painful, fashion then most would have considered her capable of. Which showed just how well the people around her actually knew her didn’t it.

After she had her haircut, and styled the way she wanted, Hyacinth made her way to nearest clothing store; smirk clear on her face as she did so. It was time to her to finally, once and for all, shed the goody two shoes look that she had been forced to have by the publicity that came with the being the girl-who-lived; starting with the girl school outfit she was currently wearing. Well, she had started with cutting her hair, but that was more of a comfort and safety benefit then actually changing the way she looked.

Hyacinth after finding a clothing store that she felt would express her the way she wanted to be expressed, walked out of that store, with a good fifteen bags in hand. All holding different pairs of jeans, short and shirts with rather sarcastic sayings; as well as a good several pairs of shoes. The assistance who had helped her had told her, that her style was a mix between, tom-boy, gothic, and sporty. Something Hyacinth found herself liking; mainly because it held not dress or skirts or even worse high heeled shoes; like she had been forced to were throughout Hogwarts.

Something Hyacinth was perfectly find with because as far as she could see it all the clothes she had gotten, be they summer or winter, or even the newer undergarments she had also purchased, were all a lot more functional then all the previously clothes she had before. Especially when it came to doing things such as running, jumping, escaping or climbing trees; all things she would have to do in large extents now.

However, when you consider that before all of her clothing had all been either way too large for her or just plain out skirts that were far to constricting in her mind. Seeing as she had great difficulty actually running in them when she had to, at least not without fear of tripping or even flashing some before. And considering just how many times she had needed to be able to run this really wasn’t a good thing for her. Yet despite this, no matter how much she had put forward alternate ideas she hadn’t been able to anything different to wear; at least not until now.

Hyacinth, at least for now, was done with her mundane shopping. Realizing this and wanting to be quick seeing as she had spent more time than she had originally wanted shopping for her cloths, quickly pulled out her subscription magazine. So, they could help her find the magical shopping center a bit faster than she would otherwise have been able to. Seeing as she knew the subscription have instructions on how to find it; just as the ones leading to the shops in London did.

Though Hyacinth did have to admit the spells on the magazine in question, to ensure that no one without magic or knew about the wizarding world as a whole would see something like a basic newspaper instead; was rather ingenious. It was also something which she wondered if she could use or copy in someway in her home; making it so those who didn’t already know about it or had already been invited into it actually couldn’t see it. But at the same time realized now wasn’t the time to think about such a thing; not with so many other things needed to be done first.

It was by following these instructions that five minutes later Hyacinth found herself using her new wand, behind a rather odd-looking antique store; where the entrance to the Atlanta Georgia magical center was, to get into said magical center. It was called magical peach lane. And as Hyacinth entered it she found herself rather impressed with how everything was set up; it looked a lot neater, more current, and a lot cleaner than how Diagon alley ever looked.

Much more up to times the any place in Magical Britain was for that matter. But considering how most of the British wizarding world seemed to be pretty much ruled by pure-bloods stuck in the past Hyacinth figured it was a given. But she did know she seriously preferred the state of things as they were in this place then back in England.

In fact, with everything being more organized and modernized as it was, Hyacinth found she could find the shops and other things she was looking for a lot easier than she ever could when she had been in England. Seeing, this she was once more reassured that she would like this place a lot more than she ever did back in Britain. At least in regard to how things were set up, she wasn’t too sure about the actual witches or wizards in this place as she hadn’t met any of them yet; something she wasn’t rushing to do.

But first, before she did anything else, Hyacinth needed to place all the bags of clothes she had just purchased, beside the outfit she had deicide to wear instead of the school girl outfit she had been wearing, into her bottomless bag. Something she swiftly and smoothly did as she continued to walk further into Magical peach lane.

After all it wouldn't do to lose them now would it, nor would it due to stick out like a sour thumb; which carrying multiply muggle shopping bags would make her do. At least it would have in England and from what she could see around her it would most likely do the same here.

While she was walking down the street Hyacinth started to look into the shops around her, seeing if there was anything inside them that could catch her eye; or prove useful to her in some way. Basically, she was window shopping as she had no real idea as to just what she wanted at the moment; or to be truthful just where she wanted to start her shopping.

 It was while doing this that Hyacinth found herself standing in front of a rather familiar store. It was a shop that looked remarkably similar to the one she had bought her magical tent, and portable cooling box/hiking bag, from; only much larger with a lot more things inside it. It seemed America, or maybe Georgia, put a lot more stock in things such as survival gear then the those in Diagon alley did.

Seeing this, Hyacinth knew she had to go into that shop, if only because one of the things in the window of said shop really drawn her eye to begin with. It was a bow and arrow set that seemed to call to her very magic. Not to mention got her brain once more whizzing around with different ideas once she set her sights on it.

One of which being it made her think of using something like that as a sort of defense for her in her little tree house. Be it from the predators she knew where in the forest, or anyone who may attempt to attack her while she was in said forest; be is magical or mundane.

This in mind Hyacinth walked inside the shop and went right to the owner of said shop before asking him in a tone that screamed she was serious; despite the fact she was currently wearing a pair of black capris, black combat boots, with green a t-shirt that said, 'Patience: what you have when there are too many witnesses.'

"I want to ask you about the Bow and Arrow set in the window." This got Hyacinth a look as the shop owner looked at her, flickered his eyes to the saying over her shirt once more, before grinning at her in a strained sort of way.

"Okay, you want me to tell you about that do you? I get the feeling it's something that's right up your alley…if you can afford it that is." This last bit was said with a raised eyebrow and a sneer, a look that got him a look from Hyacinth in return. One that actually had him clearing his throat slightly in fear before launching immediately into a speech about what the Bow and arrow set in the window did. Obviously avoiding her eyes as he did this.

"This bow and arrow set, is one that used mainly by magical's to teach how to hunt and then some. It's the newest model we have; just having come up less than a month ago." Here the shop owner gave Hyacinth yet another critical look as if trying to warn her that he didn't think she could afford it; while again sneering at the clothing she was currently wearing and at her short hair. Before quickly getting back on track with what he had been saying as he saw Hyacinth eyes begin to narrow slightly at him.

"What it does, is help someone learn how to use the bow and arrow, or at least all similar to it, it does. How it does this, is by magically adjusts the aim of the owner to make it, so they could get the correct shot, at the same time it is teaching them how to aim through muscle memory. Meaning eventually the magic will not have to adjust anything as the owner will already know how to do so. "Again, the shop keeper paused as he licked his lips before continuing.

"Depending on how good a shot the owner wants to be depends on how long that takes, and what setting the bow and arrow set is bought in; as well as the effort they put in it. The Bow can be set at Beginner, average, expert, or master; each level costing about twice as much as the one below it. This does not include the price of the actual Bow itself just the one spell to put it on the necessary settings." Once more there was a pause at the shop keeper once more glanced at Hyacinth before starting back up; seeing she didn't seem to care about the increasing cost he spoke of.

"And it isn't only the bow and arrows that are spelled. The Quiver that come with this weapon is also spelled, depending on which spells are purchased, the quiver can summon back unbroken arrows, have extra arrows sealed with in a rune inside the quiver bag, or even have the arrows inside copied each time a certain amount of magic is pushed within the quiver; though that last one cost quite a pretty Gallon." After saying this last bit, the shop keeper seemed to have finished what he wanted to say, as all he did next was stare at Hyacinth; wondering what she'd say now.

Hyacinth after all of this felt her eyes go wide, as her mind screamed at her, that she just had to get that bow and arrow set. Not only would it teach her a rather valuable skill, one she had been rather curious about learning ever since she had seen Hagrid with one, but it could also help with protection back at her home.

Plus, if she wanted to she could, with the help of that bow and arrow, really go back to being full independent; by going full-on old-school survivalist. After all she was already leaving in the middle of the woods, in a tree, wouldn't hunting for her own food just make sense when considering that?

Not only, but if anyone happened to see her out there she'd have a ready-made excuse to fall back on. She was simply out hunting, why’d you stop her. Now you caused her to lose the animal she had been tracking. Couldn’t you just leave her alone now?

Okay, maybe it was being slightly childish, but Hyacinth figured she was due a good burst of childness here and there. Besides it wasn't like learning how to use a bow and arrow was going to hurt her in any way, nor was the cost going to do much of anything to her either considering she did have at least two old family fortunes to fall back on; if worse came to worse that is. But honestly, she didn’t see that happening in the least bit; considering said family lines she could fall back on where ancient noble and very rich family lines.

On the other had if it did work Hyacinth could learn a skill that could prove to be very valuable in the future; as well as something that would keep her entrained for a long time coming. Not only that, but by learning this, and learning to hunt, would only help her avoid coming to the city too much anyway. So, it was worth a shot; at least to Hyacinth it seemed to be.

At the same time Hyacinth knew that hunting wouldn't be that easy, if it was than a lot more people would know how to do it. She knew, without being told, that she would need more than just a bow and arrow to be able to hunt. That she would need to know more skills then just how to shoot an arrow from a bow to be successful in hunting.

So, while gesturing that yes, she did want that bow and arrow set to the shop keeper. Witch she immediately had set to learning at to a Master level archer skill, as well as spelled to be unbreakable, and have it so she could summon the whole thing with her magic. Knowing that, even with the extra amount it was going to cost her to do so, Hyacinth was going to be sure to get it, so it could really take a beating and keep kicking; just like her.

 In the name of doing that, and to make it so she would always have some form of protection on her, Hyacinth also had the quiver charmed with spells to make it so the arrows returned to her, as well as set up so  it could make copies of the arrows she had in it, when she wanted by a simple but small burst of magic.

After getting that all set up and as the shop keeper was getting it ready for her, Hyacinth went further into the shop to see just what else she wanted. After all, if she was going to go back to a more simply life of living off the lands she'd need to have more to be better prepared for it; even with the help of all her magic. Seeing as she already knew that she would need more things for when it came to hunting; because she felt even the spells she had learned during the school year earlier wasn’t enough for what she needed to know.

Because of this feeling, what Hyacinth ended up getting altogether by the time she had finished gathering everything she felt she would need from the shop, was three different multipurpose knife that was charmed to teach her how to best gut and skin an animal; something which Hyacinth would freely admit she was incredibly weary about doing. A magical storage box that actually acted like a smoke house; something which she could use to help store and prepare the meat she hunted down.  Mainly because she really did love dried meat and figured having dried meat could be a perfect grab and go snack while she was out on a run or out hunting again.

 On top of that she had also gotten another small box that could store rare meat and keep it preserved until whenever it was needed. Seeing as she knew she wouldn’t always want dry meat and didn’t want to waste something she had killed. Hell, if she could Hyacinth swore to find a way to use every part of any animal she killed; something in her wouldn’t let her do otherwise.

To do this, or to help with this, Hyacinth also got several books on different ways to survive in the wild. Two books on hunting and different ways to use the animals hunted. A book on how to use animal skinning’s. A book on plants, as well as a book on animals and their habitats; the last of which Hyacinth felt would come the most helpful when it came to hunting. And of course, the bow and arrow set that had first brought her into the shop.

This ended up costing Hyacinth more than even all her bottomless bags had, and it had left her eyes slightly wide at the cost, seeing as she had never spent that much all at once; hell, she wasn’t sure she had spent that much in a year. But in the end figuring it was still worth it none the less; especially if it ended up helping her as much as she felt it would. Even if it did add up to what could have been a down payment for a small apartment in the wizarding world.

After paying for all of this, Hyacinth once more stored all her purchase in one of her bottomless bags, and after getting a little bit to eat at a nearby restaurant, to restore her energy, began to rapidly make her way back to her home. Suddenly incredibily eager to try out the bow and arrow set she had just purchased. Unknowingly pushing even more magic then she normally did into body as she rushed back to her home; something she seemed to be doing more and more often. Unaware of the effect that this could and would cause her later on.

As soon as she arrived back to where she had set up her home, Hyacinth quickly scaled up the tree and went into her tent. Where she began to take care of everything she had just purchased; starting first with the clothes and moving on from there.

Until the only thing she still had out, from her recent purchases, was the bow and arrow set. Seeing this, Hyacinth bit her lip to stop the grin from forming on her face; it was time to try this out. And yes, she knew that at the moment she knew she sounded similar to a child with a new toy; sue her.

 Once she stepped out of her tent Hyacinth moved to stand on one of the other stands she had made in the trees around her and waited to see if anything was coming her way. She stood there, as quite as she could, until five minute later a small rabbit hopped its way from out of a bush; sniffing around, ear perked up from any danger that maybe around it.

Seeing this Hyacinth lifted up her bow, grabbed an arrow and placed it in place, before she felt the magic in the bow take action. She could feel her finger flex in a certain way, she could feel the muscles in her arms pull in a certain direction and she could even feel as her eyes focused right where the rabbit was at, before it was all released. As the arrow she had been holding went flying piercing the rabbit straight through its head. Directly at where her eyes had been focused on just moments ago.

Seeing this, Hyacinth had two thoughts one that was completely awesome, and then two she was going to have some rabbit stew tonight; just as soon as she figured out how to make it. At the same time Hyacinth felt slightly odd about how the spells had controlled her to make her fire the arrow the way she had.

She wasn’t quite sure she liked it, and at that moment became determined to keep practicing with her knew bow until she wouldn’t need the spell to hit a shot like that. Until the spells on the arrow wouldn’t feel it was necessary to control her movement like it had before. But until then she would have to grit her teeth and deal with.

Knowing this Hyacinth quickly climbed down the tree to retrieve the rabbit she had just shot. As she did this, and as she returned the arrow she had just shot back into its case, Hyacinth couldn’t help but think that she was really going to enjoy her new life here. Even with all the challenges she was going to have to face because of what she had planned.

_-Time-Skip-Time-Skip-Time-Skip-_

Hyacinth had been living on her own in the forest outside of Atlanta Georgie for a little over two years now and honestly, she had never been happier, or freer for that matter. Sure, what she had done those two years ago, now that she looked back at it, had been rather childish, and in some cases utterly naive as well: especially when you consider the winters she had to go through.

But Hyacinth had learned a lot during the two years she had lived in the wild and was a lot more prepared for a lot of different things because of that. Those two years had strengthened Hyacinth more than she had ever thought she could be and made her into the woman she was proud to be today.

 Throughout her stay in what she was now calling her forest, Hyacinth had learned a good deal about herself, had found a lot about the world around her. And as she had thought just moments ago had came out of everything a lot stronger for it; learning from the experiences she had gone through.

Since then Hyacinth had found the spark she had lost when she had been betrayed back before she had first decided to leave England, and since then she became the fighter she had always been once more. The survivalist she had always been was shining clean through now, and she would never go back to the girl-who-lived she had once been. Nothing in the world could make her go back to the girl who had pretty much given up who she had been to please others; only to be stabbed in the back for the ones she had been doing it for in the end.

Over those last two years Hyacinth had face a lot of hard times, had nearly died in a couple of times in the beginning because she wasn’t as prepared for everything as she had first believed; especially not winters all on her own.

But in the end, those near misses as well as all the other challenges she had faced had all turned out the be hard lessons learned for her because of it. But due to these hard lessons, and due to her pure stubborn nature, Hyacinth had been able learn a lot when it came to survival; had come out of it a whole hell of a lot smarter then she had been before.

Including mastering the bow and Arrow she had bought those two years ago; something that had taken her a little over six months to do. Which meant to Hyacinth joy she longer requiring any of the magic in said bow to be able to use it.  Well, besides the ones that retrieved or copied the arrows that where in the quiver that is; those where way to helpful to do away with. Nor would she considering she had paid top gallon to get them placed on her things to begin with.

Since her decision, those two years ago, to make her life pretty much off the lands in her forest, Hyacinth had learned to track animals, had learned to stock up on supplies, had learned to skin and gut animals; as well as save the skin to make clothes or blankets. She had learned everything she could from those books she had gotten in that survivalist shop, and had lived because she had learned, memorized and used everything inside those books; plus, some other bit she learned herself through hard earned experience.

On top of that Hyacinth had also remastered her magic once more. After she had gotten it to adapt to the pure wildness that the American magical lands had that is and had become all the more wild herself because of it. Connecting to nature in ways she had never thought she could before. Making her feel even more at home in her trees, in her forest, more then she had ever thought was possible.

However, there were some side effects that happened to her after her magic had fully adapted to said magic, and it was mainly because of the way she pushed her own magic, and the wild magic that had been around her, into her body to further boost it that she had these side effects she did. And had done this all before her body had fully adapted to the wild magic she was unknowingly using.

Apparently, magic wasn't necessarily supposed to be used like that. In fact, before she had done it, it had been believed to be impossible to use your magic like she had been; something that was supposedly right up the with surviving after getting hit with the killing curse. Go figure. With the wild magic she also used she had simply amplified the changes that were going to occur after she had begun to regularly use her magic like she was.

What these side effects were, well there were multiple changes some good, and then some not so great. The positive changes were that she now had an even highly increased speed then she had before. A pretty big boost in her natural strength, eye sight that was from what she had figured about equal to that of an eagle’s. Along with heightened reflexes, and a flexibility similar to that of a cat’s. All of these were beneficial side effects that Hyacinth enjoyed finding out how to best use, not to mention these were the changes that had helped Hyacinth the most over the years.

Sadly, there were some negatives as well. Somehow, as if her magic had absorbed it, Hyacinth no longer had an Animagus for available to her. Something that had left her devastated for a while as she had wanted to become an Animagus as a way to honor her godfather and her father but was now unable to do so; would never be able to do so. It didn’t help much when she found out that the Animagus form that she would have been would have been a cheetah, a rather beautiful one

Not only that but somehow her magic had become even more tightly connected to her emotions. Meaning that unless she wanted her magic to lash out in some way she needed to be in control over her emotions. Which could be rather hard at times as it seemed her magically improved body seemed to also have heightened emotion to go along with it.

This Hyacinth wasn't sure if it was an advantage or a disadvantage because it had proven to be as helpful as it had harmful to her when it first started. Because once she got her emotions under her control she found her magic coming to her easier then ever, not to mention she found herself doing magic she never thought she could do, sometimes as easy as breathing; as long as she wanted it badly enough that is.

Though over the last couple years Hyacinth had gained a good amount of control over these side effects and had even gotten a lot of them to work with her and to benefit her in some way; be they the more positive or more negative effects. After all she was adaptable if nothing else; she had to be to survive as well as she did.

On a higher note, Hyacinth had finally been able to finish everything she had wanted, and had planned to do, in her new home. She had added all the bridges she wanted connecting to the different stands she had growing out of the trees.

She had also gotten all the unseen nets up under the trees she was using and had camouflaged it all to from top to bottom until you couldn't really tell anything was there; unless it was directly pointed out to you that is. At the moment she didn’t have as many spells up hiding everything as at the moment she hadn’t felt they were completely necessary; though she figured her feelings may change in the future, so she made it so if she wanted to she could very easy add any spells she may want to her home.

All and all Hyacinth was incredibly proud of everything she had done, especially since she had made so much room for growth in it. Something she had done, on the off chance that sometime in the future she ever wanted to bring someone else with her. However unlikely that may turn out to be. Making it feel all the more homey because of this.

But at the moment that wasn't what Hyacinth was thinking about, nor was she thinking about the fact she would need to go again hunting soon; at least if she wanted to begin to really stock up like she needed to for the oncoming winter.

No, what had Hyacinth attention at the moment was that her magic, which was closely connected to the nature around her, was telling her that she needed to go to town today. All but screaming at her that she'd find out something really important by going there. Something that would be life altering and something she needed to find out if she wanted to continue to survive as she had been. Basically, telling her that what she would find out there could make the difference between life and death in the future.

Knowing from experience that it would be best if she listened to her magic, seeing as it was its warnings and feeling it had given her throughout her entire life, that had been what had kept her alive as long as it had. So, understanding this, Hyacinth quickly gather her things, such as her bottomless bags, and her bow and arrow, before setting of in the direction town was in. Heading there at speeds that would make an Olympic runner take pause, and feel jealous of, at as she did so. And that really wasn’t even the fastest she could run at, when she put her mind to actually run at top speeds.

Once she got there, Hyacinth began to look for what her magic had been warning her about or had wanted her to know about. It was while doing this that Hyacinth started to hear the people around here speaking about a virus that was killing others, one that was causing the dead to come back alive hungry for human flesh.

The people who were speaking about this, really didn't seem to believe what they were saying and seemed to think it was all a big joke, if the mocking tone they were speaking about it all meant anything. She had even heard someone speak in a tone that gratingly reminded her of the backstabber Granger, say it was most likely nothing but a bade cases of the flu and that it'd clear up in no time.

On the other hand, Hyacinth, the very second, she heard what was apparently going on, just knew that, that was what her magic wanted her to know; and by knowing this knew what was said was what was happening. That her magic, had somehow known what was going on, or what was going to be happening soon and wanted her to know about it as well. That it was trying to warn her; keep her safe like it had so many times before.

And she knew that somehow, she now needed to prepare for what was going to happen, but how she was going to do that Hyacinth had no idea. That's when she saw a book cover in a nearby window that, and then like her memory of a treehouse two years ago, her thoughts and ideas started going on rabid fire as inspiration hit.

For in that window there was a picture that looked to be from the lord of the rings. To be more specific it was a picture of what the artist thought the home of the elves looked like. Like a little city of homes within the trees; high above the ground.

This got Hyacinth thinking, if she had one tent already set up, one home already up, and had bridge connecting it to other trees and other little places like her smoke house trunks. Then why couldn't she have other tents set up in different place and continue to place everything together until it was like that elven home; until she had her own little city hidden among the trees.

It was safe from the dead, because it was so high up, and with all the protection she put up around it as well as a good deal under it, along with several all the other protections she was now going to put up around it considering just what she had found out, it was also safe from attacks from below and below.

Considering this, Hyacinth knew that wouldn't have to worry about any attacks or such things like that. Though that would stop her from worrying or continuing to work on said protections around her home as a just in case.

Not only that but because she already knew how to exactly set up everything already, having done so with her own home, so doing it with again wouldn't take nearly as long; certainly not as long as it took to put the first one up at the very least. In fact, it be a lot easier for her because she wouldn't have any of the mistakes she made with her first tent. Not to mention unlike in the beginning when she had first started things up she now had full access to all her magic, and even knew a lot more than she had back then; making it so she could get it all done fast than ever. Once she did get started that is.

Making up her mind Hyacinth decided yes that is just what she was going to do. She was going to make her own sanctuary among the trees of her forest. But first, before she could even do that, she needed to buy the supplies she needed to do so, and she needed to do so quickly; if the way her magic was reacting meant anything.

That in mind Hyacinth first decided to go to the wizarding section of the town, seeing as the magical tents there were the most important part of her idea. Again, she'd have to do so as soon as possible, because she got the feeling that people were going to find out that the virus thing wasn't a joke and then once that happened things were going to get really ugly, really soon. And she felt that, that would be for both the magical, as well as the Mundane world. That everyone was going to be affect by what was going on.

Knowing if she said anything about it being true she'd be mocked or ignored Hyacinth simply walked past everyone and headed straight to Magical peach alley. This time not stopping, or spending any time, to window shop as she usually did; if only as a way to relax a bit.

Instead she walked straight to a now very familiar shop. The first magical shop she had entered in here, and the one she returned to the most often. She may not like the guy running it, seeing as she had long since learned he was a bit of a sleez ball who looked down on women, not to mention was rather perverted at the same time, but she did like the shop; or to me more specific the things within the shop. So, she could ignore the personality of the guy running it as long as he didn’t push her to far or try anything with her; otherwise she was sure she’d end up killing him one way or another.

Speaking of said sleez ball, as soon as he saw her enter his shop his eyes light up in a familiar now very much hated light. Both because her coming in usually meant a sale of some sort, which meant a good deal of money for him, and because recently he had gotten into habit of hitting on her; much to her utter disgust.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Hyacinth cut off the owner before he could speak any of his rather cheesy pickup lines to her; seriously who said, do you want to buy a shovel because I am digging you. Hyacinth was sure he hadn't even said it right to begin with because besides sounds rather stupid it didn’t even make that much sense to her.

"Look I have something really big coming up and I just want to make a purchase." And then upon seeing that he was going to try to flirt with her anyway, quickly added on before he could actually say anything else.

"And it's going to be a rather huge purchase, but I needed to make it quick or I will I have to try to get everything I want at another store and I don’t really want to do that, do you?" This stopped him from even daring to flirt with Hyacinth because the shop keeper knew a big purchase to her was an incredibly large purchase, seeing as she hadn't considered her first purchase there to be that big of a one; not with all things considering. Instead he dropped what he thought was a pleasant leer and instead got a greedy glint in his eyes. After all Hyacinth knew he loved money more than anything else in the world.

"So, what do you want to purchase today?" Hyacinth, hearing this and knowing that he was being serious, if only because actual money was involved, answered him; already calculating everything she believed she would need. At the same time inwardly being grateful the guy loved his money so much, because now she didn’t have to deal with any of his flirting.

"I am going to need all the magical tents you currently have, as well as several of those magical smoking boxes, several of those storage boxes, several of the cooling/hiking bags, several bottomless bags, and as much magically dried food as you have in this shop.  Basically, I want what every you think is needed for a large group of different people to survive on their own in the harshest condition mother nature can throw at them." After choking on his spit for a bit at what Hyacinth had just said, the shop keeper managed to choke out.

"So, what someone found out you liked camping and decide to take it to the extreme or something like that." Hyacinth hearing this took another breath, closed her eyes, and then answered him.

"Yeah, something like that, and now they want me to get everything the group will need and if you can even more than more because I'd rather be safe than sorry when it comes to this group. Now can you get it and get it all quickly because I still have more I need to do for today." And then to make the shop owner go a little quicker, Hyacinth decide to throw in a little lie to help speed him along.

"And since I'm not paying, and the person in question said cost doesn't matter in the least bit, why not make it sure it's every little thing you can thing would be needed; after all I was told to pay no expense on anything…only to be quick about it all." Hearing this the shop keeper eyes all but popped out of his eyes as he rapidly got to work getting everything Hyacinth had asked for and then some.

Once he had everything there were literally piles all around Hyacinth, a good twenty piles that were at least thigh high, and the shop itself was practically empty. Seeing this Hyacinth raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but ask.

"So, this everything" Which had the shop keeper eager nodding and beginning to list everything he had brought forward. Hyacinth swore she could see the dollar signs in his eyes grow as he did this.

"Yes, there are twelve magical tents, five of which are the largest tents we have; meaning they are like portable Mansions in those.  Then there are also twenty or so hunting knifes guaranteed to never lose their edge, cut exactly where you aim, always be clean and never hurt the owner of said blade; as well as always return to the owner in question. Along with those I have added four of the same bow and arrows you bought two years ago, which I took the liberty of add the same spells to, and not only…" But before he could go on and list everything that he had brought Hyacinth stopped him by raising a hand and asking.

"The tents, they have all the runes in them to be protected right? Like Storm resistance, heating and cooling charms tied into them, a working kitchen as well as all the runes necessary to have running water for a bathroom right." This got Hyacinth a slightly insulted look before the shop keeper grumpy nodded and add in.

"They also have the built-in cleaning charms, and spells added to them so that if any damage does occur a small blast of magic will fix them right up. Just like every magical tent here is guaranteed to have." Hyacinth hearing this gave a sharp grin and handed her card to him; while telling the shop keeper.

"Then it was a pleasure doing business with you, now please ring it all up." Then faster than Hyacinth could blink she found her card snatched from her hand, and quickly scanned. Afterwards Hyacinth found herself saying good bye to a at least a fourth of the Black family fortune.

Not that Hyacinth cared much about that as she quickly began to add all the things she had just purchased into her bottomless bags. She still had more to do, and she would be saying goodbye to a lot more of her family fortune before everything was said and done.

In fact, it was most likely that she wouldn't have much of a fortune at all once everything was said and done. Though if it meant her survival through what he magics had warned her was coming Hyacinth wouldn't cry to much about that; it be money well spent after all. Besides if things got as bad as she felt they were, as quickly as she feared they might, she got the feel gold wouldn’t have much value soon.

Once she had everything she had just bought all packed up, noticing that there were a lot more things then what she had allowed the shop keeper to mention with an almost absentmindedness, Hyacinth left the store. Leaving behind her an utterly delighted store keeper who was dreaming about what he could do with all the money he had just gotten.

While Hyacinth herself headed to the largest potion store that was nearby. She needed to stock up, or restock up to be more précises, on all the potions she could. Because while she had gotten a bit better at potions over the years, she still wasn't good enough to do the more complex ones. Which sadly a lot of the healing potions were considered. And she knew without a bit of doubt in her mind that healing potions were going to become a must in the near future.

Ten minute later and another nearly emptied store, as well as another large chunk of her family fortune gone, Hyacinth left the potion store feeling just that much safer. Happily carrying all the potions, she was had purchased in a second bottomless bag she had, as well as having a small emergency potion kit filled with even more healing potions attached to a small medical looking box that was firmly attached to her side; as a just in case. Something Hyacinth was now determined to keep on her side no matter what considering what was coming all of their ways.

Not to mention watching holding two of her bottomless bags a bit more careful as she debated if they were truly bottomless, because she could swear those two bags, which were supposed to be feather light and bottomless, felt heavier and looked to be actually full. Making her think that perhaps there was a limit to just how much the bottomless spell could actually carry.

Seeing this Hyacinth decided not to add anymore to those two bags and instead she chose to use the other one she had; as a just in case there actually was a limit to the spell. But just where she was going to go next, she needed to think about. She gotten shelter, survival gear, as well as things to help with healing. In a land where the dead were going to be coming alive what else would be needed.

Thinking on this Hyacinth suddenly remembered the Zombie killing games her fat tub of a cousin used to play all the time and knew just where she needed to go next or at least she an idea for the next several stops she needed to make her way through; even if those Zombie games probably weren't realistic in the least bit.

But it they could hold some semblance of truth give there had to be some type of thought put into them, right? If so that mean that right now Hyacinth wanted to stop at a store with weapons, if possible both a magical, as well as a mundane one at a later point. Because if she recalled correctly guns had been used as lot in her Cousins games, as well as blades. Which Hyacinth could see making sense as weapons, along with her Bow and now she wasn’t showing favoritism there by adding her weapon of choice to the list; because she could see throwing axes and good throwing daggers being helpful as well.

At the same time, she did remember him saying something about flame throws but she wasn't too sure about that, and besides if it did come to that Hyacinth did know plenty of fire spells. Not only that but she knew about to make a bit of her own handmade flame thrower with a lighter and some hairspray if worst came to worst.

So, she didn’t think she’d actually need to buy a flame throw of any sort. Besides she didn't know where to even buy a flame thrower, let along really know how to work one. Hell, at the moment she knew that she wouldn't be able to even get guns in the magical alley she was in let alone something like a flame thrower.

Thinking on this, Hyacinth looked around knowing that there was bound to be some type of weapon store on this magical alley. One because Magical creature hunting was still a big thing here, and most the time the higher up magical creatures couldn't be damaged by the more common spells whereas blades could damage them; point in case the Basilisk she had faced in her second year. Even if that had been through the roof of said serpent’s mouth.

And two sword fighting was still taught among the older pureblood family. Or at least by some of them actually taught their children how to sword fight, while some of the pretended to teach their family that; because Hyacinth knew without a doubt despite his bragging one Draco Malfoy had no idea how to use any type of sword. After all she had seen how he held the sword he was bragging about knowing how to use, and even before she had begun to train with swords she could have easy knocked said sword clear out of his hand in a single movement.

Sure, enough there further back the Hyacinth usually went, just past a store dedicated to cockroach clusters, was a store dedicated to bladed weapons. Seeing this Hyacinth speed walked over there, ignoring the urge to shutter as she walked past the chocolate covered cockroaches; due to a 'joke' the twins has played on her, only to swear to never do so again once she reacted to said 'joke'.

Once in the shop Hyacinth wondered how she was going to go about this, she knew she couldn't buy out the shop here like she had the others. Where she had used a rather believable lie about an eccentric family member wanted to be over prepared when it came to some extreme camping; which honestly, and sadly, was rather believable in the wizarding world. Here that wouldn't exactly fly.

Seeing as there really wasn't a reason to need so many blades on a camping trip. Though she could buy more blades from another shop, similar to what she was going to do with guns later, so it wasn't all too bad. Maybe she could even go with a blade enthusiastic relative who had finally came to some money or something similar to that. If not, she could just try to wing it and hope for the best; it had worked out pretty well before after all.

Thinking on this and trying to think of a realistic story line that wouldn’t bring too much attention to her Hyacinth walked into the weapon store in question. As she did this, Hyacinth immediately noticed, even as she entered the shop, that the shop keeper was giving her a look of deep distain; not to mention he also had a sneer that looked to be painted on his face.

 Seeing this Hyacinth nearly walked right back out of the store not wanting to deal with the attitude she knew would come from the man in question; especially while knowing she couldn’t give the same attuite back to him in return. But thought better of it, knowing she would need those blades, and instead told the sneer shop owner.

"I want to make a purchase." Then paused for a bit as she thought about just what she wanted to buy, as she did this she could see the sneer on the guy's face get a condescending as he began to look down on her; believing that she didn't know what he was doing.

Seeing this, Hyacinth held back her temper, so her magic wouldn't lash out at the man in question, and instead finished what she was saying; having decided just what she was going to get. Not to mention wanting to get out of the shop she was in a quick as possible. Both so she didn’t have to lose her temper at being looked down on by the shop keeper, most likely because of how she was dressed and the fact she was female, and because she knew she still had a lot more she wanted to get done before the day was over.

"And I want, the two black twin swords there, the eight daggers that go with them. As well as the larger two-handed sword you have on the wall over there and the twelve dagger that go with that. I also want everything that would be needed to keep them in the best condition the can be in. "Then when it looked like that the shop keeper was going to argue with her, Hyacinth took a deep breath and as an idea popped in her head ran with it; hoping that it would work as she did so. Seeing as from the looks he was giving her, he was one of those in the world that felt women should never hold weapons or anything like them.

"If it is possible I would also like the two sets boxed up, they’re a gift to my older brother and my older male cousin. They have been working with tutors for a while and my father sent me out to get them real steel. He said only the best for his heir and family." Hearing this, the shop keeper seemed much more willing to sale the blades to her.

Making Hyacinth inwardly grumble about how the fact that the wizarding world was stuck in the past with the majority of the males there being male chauvinist pigs. As she saw just how much more wiling the shop keeper was once he found his weapons were going to ‘supposed’ males instead of the woman in front of him. If only he really knew.

Once Hyacinth had exited the weapons shop, being rather spitting mad as she did so, she turned quickly and was about to leaving the magical district altogether. Or at least she was going to when she was hit by a sudden smell of chocolate; something she hadn't had in a while. And something that was a no so secret addiction she had.

On top of that, it was also something that if things went down like she thought they were she wouldn't be getting ever again; or if she did it’d be at a great risk or something similar to that. Knowing this, Hyacinth couldn't help but stop and going into the shop where the delightful mouthwatering smell was coming from. She was going to stock up a little on chocolate and maybe some other sweets before she left the alley.

After all she knew some people who'd sale their soul for a good bar of chocolate, or even a good bottle a whisky; who’s to say it wouldn’t be the same months from now. Especially when it was no longer available in the quantity it was now.

A guiltier feeling Hyacinth left Magical Peach Ally nearly fifteen minutes later. She had not only bought a good deal of chocolate, nearly all of the chocolate that had been at the store, and several cases of other candies, but she had also gone and bought a good forty cases full of bottles of fire whisky, and a good twenty cases of butterbeer as well. Which had been all the drinks that she could purchase at the store as well.

Honestly, she had been pretty much buying most of the stores she had gone into so far. Which now she stopped to think was rather attention grabbing and hopeful would have some people rising questions.

Because as she thought earlier she did know people who would do anything for those things, even risk their lives, so it had to hold some value right; even if the world was going to hell right? It wasn't like she was indulging in a guilty pleasure or anything like that. Except she probably was. But at least she hadn't bought out their entire stock from the story; just what could be considered the majority of it.

As soon as she left the magical alley, having spent over half of her entire fortune, from all of her family combined, Hyacinth began to head to the mundane shopping center. However, unlike there, she knew she wouldn't be able to buy all that she wanted, at least not without getting some large raised eyebrows and most likely people, including the police, trying to follow her home to find out why she was doing what she was. Which meant she was going to have to go about this a different way.

One she wouldn’t do so if she had any other choice on the matter; she was going to have to steal it. Something that would have rankled her if it wasn’t for anything but her own survival. But seeing as it was she saw it as something that could be a necessary.

Luckily, it seemed to the magical world paid about as much attention to the mundane half as they did in England. Which is to say, not much at all, meaning if she wanted to Hyacinth could use her magic to help her steal everything she wanted in the Mundane world and as long as she wasn’t obvious about it, or wasn’t caught doing it, then the Magical world would most likely never find out she had done so; at least not before things go to hell they wouldn't.

That in mind, Hyacinth, after making sure that no one noticed her, spelled herself invisible before heading to the nearest Walmart and hide herself there waiting for them to close down so she could get to work.

Thankfully it was already pretty late in the night, which meant she didn't have to wait much longer for the store to do so. As she did this Hyacinth couldn't help but wonder if she should use her invisible cloak as well as a just in case; before deciding at the moment her spell was enough. After all it wasn't like she was moving a whole lot from her spot among the ceiling beams; making everything but the spell she had used not really necessary and a bit of a waste of energy in doing.

Hyacinth stood in her hiding spot for good four house until the store in question finally closed. Then as soon as the last person, that had been working in the store, left; locking the door behind them as they did so. Hyacinth got right to work as she sent out a small burst of magic to temporarily freeze the cameras that were watching the store stopping them recording and having the on a loop for the next five minute or so. Having decide to use precaution, as well as a bit of foreknown knowledge about security systems and having searched for the cameras in question while she had been in hiding.

Once that was done, and knowing she had to be really quick as she didn't have that long before the cameras started working again, Hyacinth called up her magic and began to summon everything in the store.

Be it cleaning supplies, all types of food, water, drinks, drink mixes, medicine, feminine products, sports good, camping gear, toys, pet supplies, clothes, or different guns and bullets, she just simply summoned everything that was in the store before spelling everything she had just summoned into her last two bottomless bags.  

As she did this she noticed that this Walmart seemed to have what looked like a small alcohol store in the back as some of the very last things she saw disappearing into the second bottomless bags being many different types of wine, whisky, beer and other alcohol; including what looked like a good couple hundred of those different flavored little alcohol shot bottles. Something she had always found to be a bit entraining due to their size; but again, something she could see as a good relaxant or trade at a later date. And if in the back of her line she was mocking the age limit that the mundane side of Georgia had, by asking what limit then that was only in her head.

Anything she couldn’t find use for in the stores, like the electronics she would simple either scrap or experiment on until she could get them to run on magic or something similar to that. Besides, even if she didn’t play with the games there were some battery-operated game someone could get some form of entertainment from, right?

Everything else, she would sort out back at her home, after she was done setting everything else up. Hopefully with a little magic to duplicate some of the supplies what she had just grabbed would be enough to last her along while. Because Hyacinth got the feeling that she wouldn’t have much more time to do things like this. Not if she wanted everything to be set up before things took a turn for the worst that is. And after it did take a turn for the worse she’d have a lot more trouble doing so, for a lot less profits as everyone else would be attempting to do the same thing she was.

Not only that but once she did get everything set up, Hyacinth also had to find some decent people, who would accept magic and maybe even some magical as well; though they’d have to be to sort that would be prejudice or try to take over as well; just like the mundane half would.

She knew if she did this they would have to be people she could also get along with and who most likely wouldn't stab her in the back later on. Something which was her biggest worry consider what had happened in her past, and now what was going to happen in the future. Though Hyacinth knew that, if she did find such people like that she would have offer them a place in her tree top sanctuary.

Really it shouldn't be too hard to find them when the world was going through all the chaos it was going to be soon…oh who was she kidding Hyacinth knew she had pretty much set herself up for an impossible task but that didn't mean she was going to give up on it either.

A.N- please let me know what you think, I have an idea as to how the group should meet up. But any ideas of reaction would be good. Also, I really want my fem!Harry to say, "Walker's upcoming/new chew toy say what?! Any ideas how to fit that in? Also, if anyone wants to take parts of this above story and make their own story of it I would love to see how different twist could be put to this.

 

 


	2. chapter two

Hidden among the leaves above the dead

Summary-Abandoned by those that were supposed to be her family Fem! Harry makes a life for herself. One that she is just really starting to enjoy when the dead wake up hungry for human flesh. So, what happens when this independent Fem! Harry is faced with surviving during the walking dead?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead

** Chapter two **

Well, Hyacinth fears and believes about the virus being real despite what everyone else seemed to believe, had proven to be true. As currently the dead were up and about, hunting down any other living being that could get their rotting hands on; be it human or animal. Turning the world in to a place most considered to be hell on earth while they were at it. At the same time Hyacinth was great happy and grateful to find out that all the protections as well as everything she had put up it, in what she was now calling her treetop sanctuary, working wonderfully

 Yes, now that she found out just how bad everything had turned out, she found herself utterly grateful she had heeded the warning she had gotten from magic. And therefor had been able to set up her protection; had been able to improve them as much as she had. Both for herself, and hopeful later on others as well. Because as of right now she wasn’t to sure that her previous protections would have been enough to protect her through out all of this, let alone anyone else.

 But she had been able to get everything she want, and now she felt it was about as good as it was going to get when it came to protections on her tree top sanctuary. Yes, it had taken Hyacinth longer then she originally thought it would to get everything set up; much longer then she first thought it would have.

 A good seven months long instead of the two or three months she had been estimating when she had first begun fixing it all up. Though fortunately she had gotten everything she needed to do on the ground done literally days before the walking dead became such a serious threat; happening just a month after she started. Just a single month after she had first found out about the virus that was said to create the walking dead in the first place.

But that could be because she had decided to do even more then she had originally planned to do when she had first thought up her city in the trees. Having let the growing feeling of dread and paranoia drive her to add even more to her new sanctuary. Something she got the feeling that later on she would be rather grateful she had done so. Seeing even now as she stared down from her tree top she was already feeling thankful about how safe she currently was. Especially considering she had no idea just how long this thing was supposed to last anyway.

One of the first additions she had added, being the fact, she had gone and got even more supplies then what she had gotten earlier. Because unlike what she had believed before, in the beginning at least, she did have more time to go through a couple more stores. Though that was after she had set up places to put all the supplies she gotten as she really didn’t want to risk finding the actual limitation on the bottomless bag; seeing as before now it really hadn’t been found yet.

So, yes she had more time, and newly emptied bags ready for when she went to other stores to help prepare, even if she had to do it in the dead of night. Or from up in the roof beams above the walking dead. She had been able to do so; and felt it all worth it considering just what she had managed to grab over all the time she had been doing that.

On the plus side, because everyone was running, from either the walking dead, or doing everything they could do avoid said walking dead, Hyacinth didn't have to hide her magic as much while she did this. Seeing everyone else was either locking themselves up in some way or simply too panicked to really pay attention to what she was doing.

Which made Hyacinth wonder, in the back of her mind, if any other witch or wizard was user their magic the way she had at the time. Making a sort of sanctuary or a safe place for them to stay because as far as she could see it effect both worlds just as badly and she hadn’t really seen any magicals running around in panic while she was going through all the shops; looking for what every supplies she felt could help her and her home.

Because she was doing her best to go through all the shops she could and could use her magic a bit more in the open, Hyacinth was able to empty and gather more supplies from two different stores. One of which was Dicks sporting good, a place she had emptied out before the outbreak had become public knowledge, so she had even more survival gear; as well as a good amount of supplies to help survive in the wild. More so then she could ever get in the wizarding world; at least not on the level she got them a Dicks. Seeing as most wizards didn't bother with things such a survival gear when they could easily use their magic to do something similar.

Plus, if needed it gave her things like bikes, boats and other forms of transportation that she wouldn't have otherwise. Not to mention the forms of protection she had gotten in the form of more blades, as well as numerous guns was really an amazing frosting on an already delicious cake. Like the saying it was better to have something and not need it, then to need something and not have it, Hyacinth continued to try her best to have anything that she may need one day.

Then there was the last store she had managed to empty before things had gone from the pan and into the fire. Which was a Kohls store. One where she had originally decided to empty because one, the owner had closed it down and abandoned it the second the walking dead had come; with everyone else doing the same because it had quickly overcome with said walking dead.

And two she knew that if she was going to have what was going to be basically a small town up in the trees she needed the supplies to run it. Which meant that not only did she need food, survival gear but different types of clothing for all types of weather; which was one of the main reasons why she had decided to Kohls. Seeing as it was one of the largest clothing centers she could get to with easy from where she was.

Only once she got there she found that it had a lot more than just clothes in it; unlike what she had first believed. In this one shop she had managed to get all types of clothing. Be if for adult men, adult women children to, babies clothing. As well as all other types of baby gear; from walkers to carriers to cribs anything needed for a young child was there.

Something she never thought she would need seeing as she didn’t have plans for children any time in the future what only being almost eighteen years old. But at the same time just knowing it would be needed in the future; especially if she invited others into her tree top sanctuary. Because while she may not want children at the moment that didn’t mean no one else did. And beside she knew that sometime in the future she might find herself wanting a kid herself; so, it be better to have in even if at the moment she didn’t need it.

 Not only were all types of clothes, be it from infants sizes to elderly, but emptying out this shop also let her get all types of shoes, things for the homes, furniture, bathing supplies and even more survival gear; It was a stop, and bag filler, kind of trip. One that Hyacinth felt rather happy about being able to get.

After she had emptied these stores and had finished getting all the things she needed to do while on the ground floor, she quickly got to work on everything she needed to do while in the treetops. Doing her best to ignore the faint screams she could hear of in the distance; as well as the sounds of gun shots followed by a too silent silence. Knowing even with her magic she wouldn't be able to really help anyone; seeing as most of them were too far away for her to get to in time.

Plus, she was still trying to beat off that saving people thing she had been pushed to have. Not to mention she really didn’t want to help someone only to find out she had been led into a trap; something she knew happened from the plans she had overheard while in her trees. Funnily enough the group who had been doing the planning, which included both stealing someone supplies, raping and then killing said person, all ended up mysteriously stumbling on to a large horde of walkers they never really saw once they where far enough away from Hyacinth’s trees.

After she got all the supplies and everything else she needed up said trees, with everything she had gathered together put up in such a way she didn't have to worry about having to go on the ground and therefor around those Walkers or any other dangers that were on the ground.

Is when Hyacinth spent the next six months setting everything up the way she felt would be best for her, and hopefully others, home. It was when she had finished making sure the sanctuary she wanted was finally finished up, and about as safe as she could make it.

To do this, Hyacinth first set up the tents in different trees; upon the stands she had made earlier, and several more she added once she had decided just how big her sanctuary was going to be Though at the same time she had made sure that her two-room apartment tent a little further way than anyone else. But at the same time not far enough away that it was terrible noticeable. Just enough to give herself a little more privacy then the others would have.

Still these tents were a variety of different tents that each held different things in them. Some a lot fancier then the tent she owned, and some a lot less fancy but still Hyacinth couldn't bring herself to care seeing as she enjoyed the tent she had and didn't want to change it. Seeing as her tent had become her home, and honestly with just her she didn’t need anything large then what she had, hell even with the tent she was in now, with how she had everything being stored she still had plenty of room.

That being said, the other tents that she had set up, all twelve of them, were all warded and protected as her own with. Though unlike hers they currently weren't keyed to a specific person and wouldn't be until she allowed someone to do so. Nor where they the center of the warding and nor did those tents have nearly as much stored in them as hers did.

That being said, with all the wards she had on her tent, and with the fact her tent was keyed to only her, this made it so that if anyone else did join her up here, it'd keep said tent safe from anyone else entering it without the owner's permission. Something she wasn’t planning on doing any time soon. And something which could very easily be added to other places in her sanctuary if she wanted to.

Something Hyacinth felt would offer a lot of reassurance to anyone she decided to finally bring up with her because she would be adding the keyed in wards to who every decide to join. Though that is to say she’ll never be able to enter the tents in question, seeing as they were hers first after all. She just wouldn’t be letting the others know, nor would she be taking advantage of the fact she would still be able to enter the other tents; after all she was only planning on doing so in case of an emergency and only then.

Out of these twelve tents, two of them were similar to hers being a high class two-roomed apartment on the inside; with everything you'd expect in one the high-class apartments. Including several things Hyacinth felt people would most likely kill for now, including running hot water, a working kitchen, and several other things that were no longer available due to the lack of electric powered the people outside the tent now had. Making Hyacinth being thankful beyond measure that all her things ran on magic; something that wasn’t going to lose power anytime soon.

 Another two were actual considered a bit of a bachelor pad in a tent being a single roomed apartment; in fact, Hyacinth was pretty sure they were portable bachelor pads given the masculine ting the whole tents in question had. These two she had set in sperate trees apart from each other, but both closer to the outer parts of her trees; while still being connected, as well as a bit closer then her own tent was, to everything else.

 The next five were similar to each other as they were all, a four-bed roomed house complete with a second floor to go with them; at least inside the tents they were. These rooms Hyacinth check and found that they were all fully furnished inside with gender neutral settings; that could be changed to what colors the owners wanted with a simple flick of the wrist.

 Something Hyacinth was willing to do once she found someone she’d be willing to have as owners of said tents. Though honestly given how nice the rooms were, especially the master bedrooms in each tent, she didn’t see why anyone would really want to change them; even if they were gender neutral instead of more specific. But if asked she’d be willing to help; unless the owner in question had magic and could do it themselves that is.

The last three were a lot higher class then the others she had. Enough so that Hyacinth almost regretted getting them, seeing as she could see fights happening over them seeing as these tents in questions were probably similar to what richer purebloods, like the Malfoy family, used whenever, on the rare chances, they had to use a tent.

But at the same time Hyacinth was sure she could make use of them in ways of putting large groups together, groups who didn’t want to separate and were to large in number for the other family themed tents. It could potential end the fighting knowing if you stayed in one of the large tents that you would be sharing it with a number of other’s, right?

These last three tents were in order from the lest fancy, not that was saying much, to the fanciest of them all. The first being a, large six-bedoom, four bathrooms, thee floored house with a library, a dining room and a state-of-the-art kitchen. To a good ten-bedroom, nine bathrooms, build in library and grand kitchen, four floored mansion; that actually had a build in inner pool room in it

 Something that Hyacinth had actually been able to copy into smaller tent in the off corner of the tree fort so she, and eventual other, could have their own pool to swim in if they choice to. Seeing as swimming, like chocolate, had always been a guilty pleasure of hers

Though even as she made this pool tent, she had also made sure to layer and cover every inch of with spells to insure others didn’t slip from into it, or worse off of the ladders around it; even if the double netting she had under it would catch anyone who did fall even with the precautions she had put up.

Then there was the final tent. The largest, most fancy tent that Hyacinth had decided to place in the very middle of a town and use as a meeting place instead of a single house for a family; mainly as to avoid any jealous. Because even if she did a large group in it she didn’t think it would work; as the tent in question was just that rich feeling.

So, because of this, the new town house meeting place as literally a good twenty roomed, eighteen bath room, ball room included mansion. That had not only two indoor pools in it, but a hot tub, a sunbathing room as well as two separate libraries, five floors and three kitchens in it. Honestly it was a tent that the Malfoys would have been proud to own. And way too much to give to one single group without starting fights.

Though at the moment she was working on adding a hot tub beside the pool she had made in the other tent. But really didn’t see much of a point of it yet; seeing as the current one was available for anyone who would want it anyway.

Luckily, like all other magical tents out there, these tents were ran on magic, both from the earth and from the runes she had pumped with enough magic to last all of them at least three years. So, because of this all of them had running water, a heating system as well as completely functioning kitchens. Without her having to worry about any of those things shutting down, breaking down or in other way stopping from working. Knowing this Hyacinth couldn’t help but thank what ever god may be out there for the fact she had magic; that the world still had magic within it.

 At the same time, because of how much easier magic made things, she was hoping that this would mean that hopefully no one would have anything to complain about when she eventual did get others for her sanctuary. Which after everything she had set up, and all the items she had managed to gather, should hold quite a few people safely; without worrying about running out of supplies in any near time in the future.

 Though, at the same time, she wasn't holding her breath on that, seeing as it seemed to be in the human nature to complain; to never really be satisfied with what they had, no matter how good it maybe.

So, despite being hopeful, Hyacinth knew eventually, someone was going to complain; even if they should be counting themselves lucky they had a place like that to stay in. Especially considering that most places didn't seem to have clean running water, let along offer the safety her treetop sanctuary offered. Nor the amount of food, drinks or other necessaries, like medications, that would be needed in the long run.

Hyacinth had pretty much set up each tent in its own tree with bridges going in between them to offer a small sense of privacy to who every decided to take a tent. Not to mention with the nets just below the bridge also offering an even more sense of safety; and that was on top of every protection ward or spell she could think of on every inch of the sanctuary in question.  But hopefully the more visible signs of protection would over a bit more security to who every she had decided to eventually bring to her home; to give them safety from the walking dead below them.

Other than the tent like homes she had placed up, Hyacinth had also taken care to both fully stock up said tents, as well as, have several different places that could be called the groups storage units. Which is where she had placed several storage boxes that she had, in places that anyone in the group could easily get to them. Though at the moment she was the only one with access to them as she did have wards that made it so only those keyed into could get into; she did this on the far-off chance someone else managed to find her.

 Not to mention she knew that she would only let those who she could trust into those boxes, so it may take a bit of time before those she lets in her sanctuary full access the storage boxes, at least until she was sure they wouldn’t stab her in the back for what she had.

Each storage box holding something different in them. One being a storage box with all types of food in it. Most of which she had gotten from the stores she had emptied, as well as the different animals she had hunted down over the last couple of months. All of which was placed under as many powerful preservation spells as Hyacinth could put on them. To keep them as fresh as possible for as long as possible.

A second one being storage filled with all types of clothing, blankets, shoes, hoodies, socks and anything else wearable under protections spells; to protect them both from time as well as the weather. Not to mention auto repairing charms and cleaning charms for any older clothing that may have been thrown in there that need to be fixed up; making it look pretty much brand new.

The third on would be the one she could see getting maybe the most use, beside the food that is, considering what was going on around them, and this was the storage box she had for all the weapons she had grabbed. Be it the guns, the bullets for said guns, the blades, like the swords or daggers she had. Along with any other weapons that she may find or had already grabbed. Yes, some of the weapons she had on her, and had even placed in the other tents, but the third storage box was where the majority of the weapons were stored. And was rather full considering she had all the weapons from several stores in it; one of which was a store that was geared to weapons only.

After the storage box she had a forth one set up, in yet another location; this one a bit closer to the center of the sanctuary instead of closer to her tents; like the other were in one way or another. This one, was for all the different plants fruits and vegetables that she had growing; in one large field.

Most of which Hyacinth would freely admit that she had spelled up from the smaller abandon farms in the area around her. After stumbling upon one and realizing that her sanctuary would need to have a way to have a renewable source of food on the chance all the supplies she had grabbed ran out. This included things such as strawberries, apple trees, cherry trees, peach trees and several different types of both vegetables such as carrots, potatoes, pumpkins, squash as well as several different vining fruits. All of which Hyacinth had spelled to keep watered and had a magical artificial sun in there to give them the light they needed.

Though she would need to go through it herself to harvest everything and make continues check up to make sure things were going well. Something Hyacinth felt would be a bit easier for her one she found others that would be able to help her with this. Luckily, she had managed to time everything with her farm to make it, so she only had to go check through it once a week. But seeing as the majority of it wasn’t ready to harvest yet Hyacinth knew that she would have to do it more often at a later date.

Not only this but this storage trunk, also had a warded of section in the far corner that Hyacinth was using to grow different potions ingredients. While she wasn’t the best at potions to begin with she knew that sooner or later, the positions she did have would run out and she would have to replace them in some way. Having at least some of the supplies to do so would go a long way into doing so; especially since most potion that dealt with healing were all plant based to begin with

Though hopefully by the time she needed to do this, Hyacinth would have found someone who could do potions a lot better then she could, because honestly she didn’t want to risk poisoning herself or anyone else from the potions she made; not to mention what the explosions of said potions might attract in her direction if she did try to make potions with the level of skills she had.

The fifth and final storage box, or trunk really, was the one that was more off to the side and hidden in the back of the sanctuary; almost hidden by her tent in fact; not that she meant to do this as she had set everything else up it was just where it had ended up. And this was the trunk that held all the animals she had found, most of which were farm animals she had found while she was magically digging up the farms around her and had cleared out everything of value from them; after they had been abandoned of course.

This trunk was one of the more difficult one she had fixed up and had been one of the things that had taken her the longest in fact. But inside this trunk was land similar to what was in the fourth trunk. Only this one had different stalls in it as well as spells to feed and clean up after the animals.

Not only that but it had an almost paging like system to warn her if anything was going wrong in it. After all, once Hyacinth had cleared out the farms realizing that her sanctuary would need a renewable source of food she also realized that they would also need a source of meat as well; seeing as hunting wouldn’t always work as the walkers below her at anything that was living; including any wild animals that may come a crossed their path.

Which meant in Hyacinth mind that with the number of walkers out there that hunting would run scarce really soon. Especially in the winter.  So, to combat that, Hyacinth had taken all the farm animals she had seen and set them in up in the fifth trunk along with several rabbits, and birds. Luckily, she had been able to spell the land in the trunk to be rather large and had been able to fit all the animals in it without too much question

Though despite how much she had wanted to Hyacinth didn’t add a herd of deer for fear of not having enough room for them in the long run Not with all the other animals she had there. Though she had managed to capture just four deer, two males and two females, none of them older than a year old. And all of which, along with all the animals she had in there, would hopeful breed and keep a steady supply of animal available. Animals they could at a later date used for several different things. Be it for food, clothes, or trade

Though in the back of her head Hyacinth knew that while it was going well with the animals in the fifth trunk she may need help with them later. Be it for their health, or for helping them give birth if they needed it. Hunting them down, butchering, skinning and making meals out of them she had no trouble doing.

But the other things such as knowing when to best milk them, care for them, or breed them. She had no idea about and would need help with; even she knew this. So, she did hope in the future she ran a crossed someone who had the knowledge to do so; otherwise her plans with the fifth trunk may amount to wasted time in the end.

Now Hyacinth hadn't placed everything she had gotten in those boxes, or in the tents she had set up for the others; not in the least bit. No, Hyacinth still had two nearly full bottomless bags of things she had either purchased from the wizarding world, or if not that, had stolen from the mundane one. After all, while she did want to help others that didn't mean she felt she could fully trust them entirely. Not when even before the world had gone to hell someone would stab you in the back for the simplest reason, or even only because they had felt like it at the time. No, while she wanted to help others, as it would also help herself as well, she didn’t trust them in the least bit; at least not fully.

Which was why she keep the majority of the medical supplies, food and other things on her. As a just in case, it's also why she had keyed in what could be considered an eject button into the wards; if anyone tried to threaten her or hers they'd be quite forcefully thrown out of her treetop sanctuary. The same thing would happen if they tried to take over what was hers as well. It was actually one of the very first things she had added to her wards once she had decided that she would be finding others to invite into her home. Say what you will but her past had taught her to be cautious around other people and how they react to certain things.

Though once she did finally manage to get others to come with her to the treetop sanctuary Hyacinth was debating turning part of the town hall tent in to a half hospital medical tent as well; it really wasn't like there wasn't enough room in it. And with it being in the very center of the 'town' it be a perfect place to have medial help.

However, she wasn't positive about doing that yet, and until she had other's opinion on it she didn't want to do too much with it. Not when you consider she still had to go out and find people meaning she most likely would still need all her medical supplies on her until she got back; if only as a just in case. After all Hyacinth had always found it better to be safe rather than sorry. So, until she got some other with her there wouldn't be a medical room.

Setting all of this up took quite a bit of time, however it was tying all of this together under the fidelius charm with herself as the secret keeper that had actually took her the longest to do; at least if she wanted it to be permeant and done correctly it had. After all, she needed to be really careful as she tied to Fidelius charm with all the other wards she had, not to mention make sure they all didn't interfere with the unbreakable, and sticking charms she had placed on nearly everything. It had been a headache inducing delicate work that she actually had to redo several times to ensure it was just the way she had wanted it to be.

However now after all the careful work and triple checking she had done Hyacinth was back to feeling proud, as well as safe, in her new home; feeling as if she did everything she could to make her treetop sanctuary as safe as she could get it

. And considering she had literally drained herself to nearly complete dry of her magic several times, and that was with her unusually large magical core, there meant they was a lot of magic protecting her home; more so then most other places. Well, besides Hogwarts and Grinngotts that is but those places had hundreds of years to gather all the magic they had while hers was going on only two years or so.

But at long least Hyacinth was finally finished with everything she wanted done for her tree top sanctuary. Which meant that now all she needed to do was find some other survivors that were safe enough to offer them a place at her home. Something that Hyacinth knew without a doubt in her mind was going to be a lot more difficult then it sounded, and most likely become even more difficult after that because of her twice damned luck.

However, at the same time she knew that she would need to find others, that in the long run she really couldn’t survive with only herself up in her treetop. That she would need others there as well. And that wasn’t only for her sanity.

But to do that Hyacinth knew she needed to get down from her trees and actually look for them. To actually leave her sanctuary, her forest, and most likely go further than just the nearby city or abandon farms like she had been. Which meant Hyacinth would need to get several different things keyed to her to help prepare herself for everything that could be out there.

Luckily at the moment she had about half of what she felt she may need on her already; seeing as several of them were things she only took off when she absolutely had to. Otherwise they were always on her in one way or another.

One she was ready and fully dressed for protection. With a pair of thick protective iron tipped boots, spelled to be lighter for her but heavier for anyone she used them against when attacking, a pair of dragon skin pants, spelled to be even stronger than it already was when it came to defense ability, with a matching long sleeved shirt; which she added a bullet prove vest on top of as a just in case.

 Not only that but she added a black face mask that she had gotten to block off the bottom half of her face. This wasn’t only to help hide her identity but was spelled to block out smoke, poisons, and even let her breath underwater if she wanted to. Which when added with the thin pair of goggles she had added on after, to hide her truly distinct green eyes. Goggles that had night vision spelled on to them, along with a vision that let her see both in heat or magical aura is she wanted; Hyacinth felt that she was dressed the best way possible to both protect as well as impress. Though at the moment she had both the mask and goggle set down as even with spells that got rather uncomfortable as she wasn’t around anyone she needed them around yet.

Along with all her protective body wear, Hyacinth also had a bottomless bag attached to his right side filled with different medical supplies. Which was something she always had attached to her, so she hadn’t needed to grab it. But was something that was important none the less; as she would never leave the tree fort without it. This bag in question that couldn't be removed by anything but her own hands and wouldn't fall off from her no matter what she did; nor could it be cut off for that matter either.

Not only that but on her back, she had a magical expanding hiking bag that held a mundane tent, that was spelled to be a hell of a lot safer than any other mundane tent out there; seeing as no walker or anyone who meant her harm could enter or even see it.

She also had, in the same hiking back the tent was in, several blankets, that were spelled to be warmer and softer then they usually would be. As well as six changes of outfits, that were spelled to be a bit more protective then they normally would, to stay clean and repair themselves once back in her hiking back. And then finally a smaller magically expanded bag that she had filled to the brim with different food; most of which was nonperishable as to not raise too many questions.

All she really needed to grab before she went down was some weapons. As well as make sure there weren't any of the walking dead around her before she did so just to be on the safe side. After all it wouldn’t do her any good to jump down without looking only to in up in the middle of a horde of walkers; that would ruin all the plans she had made wouldn’t it.

Hyacinth, knowing she’d need some weapons, quickly grabbed her magical bow and arrow, several daggers as well as five different guns she placed in different place on her body; all in easy grabbing distance for her in one way or another. With two of the guns actually being smaller guns which she had attached to her side. With the remaining three being larger guns that had been attached to her hiking bag or swung on the opposite side of her back; while the bullets she had grabbed for them being in her bag. Seeing as she wouldn’t necessarily need the bullets at the moment as all her guns had been fully loaded before she even put them on her.

Currently, Hyacinth was feeling rather grateful that she hadn't decided to leave earlier, that she hadn't been on the ground earlier, and that she had several good strong hidden safety nets below her home as she set everything up high in the trees. Because she had just seen a really large herd of the walking dead going directly under not that long ago. Like in the hundreds strong; one of the largest herds she had seen to date. Something she really didn’t want to stick around in the least bit; something most of them would have done if they had seen or smelled her. Like they would have if she had been on the ground.

Fortunately, with how high she was, as well as several of the protection wards she had up, they didn't seem to smell her in the least bit; so, they hadn't lingered and instead continued to move on. Leaving her forest once more seemingly empty of their presence. Though as she saw them Hyacinth was reminded that she needed to put on some scent blocking spells on her as a just in case there were any more walkers around. Even if she didn’t think there were any walkers or anyone else around her at the moment.

Or at least that was what Hyacinth thought when she suddenly heard what sounded like a gun going off in the distance, followed by the sound of running feet tearing through her forest. Moving much to smoothly, not to mention too fast, to be that of the dead.  Or at least she hoped so because she really didn’t want to see the walkers being able to move exactly like human could; it make them a lot more dangerous than they already were.

Hearing this, Hyacinth began to quickly look around to see just where the sounds of running was coming from. That is when she saw, a small girl who didn't look to be older then maybe eleven years old at most, with short light brown hair, pale skin, and running like her life depended on it; clutching a small doll figure to her chest as she did so. It also seemed to Hyacinth that she was almost blinded by the tears running down her face as she ran; seemingly not noticing the woods around her as she put her all into escaping what ever had been chasing her to begin with.

Hyacinth swore her heart broke a little when she saw this and heard the small sob of terror that came out of the little girl's moth as she continued to run. Then felt her eyes widen as she saw the walkers from before, or at least several of the, that were chasing after the girl; which explained why the girl in question was so terrified. Seeing as it looked like she didn’t have a weapon on her at all to defend herself from them.

Making Hyacinth wonder just where the adult that had been watching her was; because there was no way a child so young could have managed to stay on her own without a weapon for as long as everything had been going on. No way at all. Meaning either the protector she had had recently died or had lost her in some way. Either way the child below her was currently alone, obviously terrified, and currently in a hell of a lot of danger

Seeing this, Hyacinth swiftly jumped down to a lower branch, bring her bow and arrow out as she did, before rapidly fire several arrows off at once. Piercing the head of all six of the walkers that were chasing the girl, who had stumbled and fallen, and was now staring wide eyed up at Hyacinth; tears absentmindedly falling down her face as she did so.

Hyacinth seeing this, couldn't help out gently jump down to the ground, and slowly walk over to where the girl was, speaking softly and as kindly as she could while she did so; not wanting to scare the girl any more than she already was.

"Hey, it's alright I took care of the walkers that were chasing you. And if I have to I'll take care of anymore that come near us. It's okay, don’t worry about them for the moment. Just tell me, are you hurt? I can help with that if you are? "here Hyacinth paused and licked her lips slightly before continuing.

"My name is Hyacinth; can you tell me yours…and why you're here all alone. It isn't the safest place to be alone at." The little girl seemed to be calmed down by hearing Hyacinth speaking, as well as the promise to take care of any other walkers that came by, as well as the fact that Hyacinth had offered to heal her calmed down a bit. In fact, it was most likely a combination of all of this, that the girl decided to answer the questions Hyacinth had just asked her.

"M-my name is Sophia…I hurt my ankle when I fell, and I was afraid that the walkers were going to get me then cause I don't think I could run again cause it hurt so bad. And then you saved me, so thank you so much…and I wasn't by myself, those walkers sacred me and I ran away from my mom and the others." Here Sophia started to cry again before she sobbed out.

"And I don't know how to find them! I just keep on running and now I have no idea how to get back to them. I don't even know if I can and- "Hyacinth hearing all of this and knowing that Sophia was obviously terrified about being alone, and not finding her family, spoke up again; using the same gentle tone she had calmed the girl down with before.

"It's okay Sophia, let me look at that ankle for you. I can fix it up. And then we can both go look for your mother and the group you were with. I am sure their terrible worried about you and are looking for you as well." Again, this seemed to be the right thing to say as Sophia sprang forward and gave Hyacinth a hug. Hyacinth quickly hugged the girl back as a way to comfort her but as she did this Hyacinth did two more things.

One she kept an eye out for any other walkers, or attackers, because she wasn't about to drop her guard and get attacked while she wasn't paying attention. After all it had always been when she had dropped her guard that things got worse for her; here she wouldn’t give anyone the same opportunity.

And two, she began to think to herself about going with Sophia to find her group to see if the group in question was safe enough to bring to her Sanctuary; after all, if they had kids with they could be too dangerous right? Besides she did have both her magic and weapons with her so if worst came to worse she could protect herself. Not only that, but Hyacinth couldn’t see herself turning away a lost child in this hell of a world; she never had been able to before so how could she now?

 


	3. chapter three

Hidden among the leaves above the dead

Summary-Abandoned by those that were supposed to be her family Fem! Harry makes a life for herself. One that she is just really starting to enjoy when the dead wake up hungry for human flesh. So, what happens when this independent Fem! Harry is faced with surviving during the walking dead?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead

** Chapter three **

            it had been about a month since Hyacinth and Sophia had found each other. Just days less than a month since Hyacinth had both saved Sophia’s life, and had promised the young girl in question that she would help her find the group she had been separated from to begin with.  A group that Hyacinth herself was hoping would be the kind of people she would welcome among her Sanctuary; as she really did need to start looking for people to fill it.

Unfortunately, it turned out that actually doing what she had promised wasn't going to be as easy as Hyacinth first thought it was going to be. Though if she was honest, given her past, she really should have guessed thing were going to be more difficult for her.  At least based on what she had first been told, when she had made the promise.

And all of this got just that much more difficult for both Hyacinth, as well as Sophia, because of a certain bit of information Hyacinth had found out after bringing Sophia into her tent; to get her to rest for that night. After she had attempted to find Sophia’s group with the last several hours of light she had had the day she found Sophia; only to fail to find any group nearby.

In fact, it was upon failing to find her group that night that Hyacinth, in an attempt to come the devastate girl down, let Sophia stay in her tent; both as a way of protection and comfort.  As well as giving the young girl a little something to occupy her mind so she wasn’t constantly wondering just where her group was, and if the group in question had abandoned her like it seemed like that very first night. Or at least that is what it seemed like until Hyacinth had gotten a bit more information on everything that had happened after Sophia had been separated from her group.

After having assigned her the other room her tent thing had calmed down a bit for Hyacinth. Especially after she had put a lock on to door of said room to make Sophia feel better about staying with her in the beginning.  And that was after explaining about her magic, and promising that once they found her mother, and the group she had been part of, she’d see if they could stay in the other tents up in her sanctuary. 

Surprisingly after finding that out, as well as becoming even more curious and childlike about the magic that held the Sanctuary together, Sophia was a lot more accepting of everything Hyacinth said; not freaking out about magic or the fact Hyacinth hadn’t actually promised to let her family stay. Just that she would think about it. Though that could be because Sophia knew that Hyacinth had already become protective of her and wasn’t likely to let the girl in question leave; or at least not leave as fully protected as Hyacinth could get her.

But, back to why Hyacinth was having trouble finding the group Sophia had been part of and that was because as it turns out Sophia was an undiscovered witch; a rather powerful one who magic had grown up around the wildness of America’s magic. Making it all but impossible to actual find her any earlier, and at the same time making it so her magic only reacted in the most extreme circumstances.

And what had happened to Sophia had been one of the extreme circumstances. Seeing as her magic feeling the fear and utter desperation to escape some walkers that had been chase her, to get away from where she was, to be anywhere else but there, had reacted. Just as Hyacinths magic had reacted when she was younger and being chased by something that meant her harm.  And did so in a rather severe way.

 This meant that her magic made it so that Sophia had gone through an undesignated apparition; similar to what Hyacinth had done when she had appeared on the roof of her school when she had been nine. Only Sophia’s was a bit further in distance then just to the roof of the nearest building like Hyacinth had been. Which was where the gun shot sound Hyacinth had heard, just slightly before she had found Sophia, had come from.  And why said gun shot sound had sounded as loud and close as it had.

Said sound was also what had caused several other, newer, walkers to find Sophia, and begin an all new chase for the terrified girl in question. Who in her terror had realized she was in an all new place or that the walkers who had been chasing her before had changed from that who had been chasing her before; both in numbers as well as individuals.

All she did know was that she just had to continue to run for her life or she would be caught by the walkers in question; like she had been doing earlier. Which is when Hyacinth had found her and had destroyed the walkers that were about to bit her.

Unfortunately, because Sophia had Apperated with no idea where she was going to end up, or that she was even doing it in the first place, Hyacinth herself had no idea just where she had taken off from.  And didn’t know anyway to find out either.

With the wild magic that was in the area making it all but impossible to track down the exact spot she had first left from. Not to mention with the fact that tracking spells didn’t really work with the mundane that well. Only working a small percentage of the time with the wild magic of country interfering.

Something that wasn’t helped in the least bit by Hyacinth own lack of connection with them; making it all but impossible to track them through any more magical ways. And even if she could track them there was still the dangers of Walkers going around to think about as well. Along with them the other survivors, who Hyacinth knew from personal experiences knew weren’t all the friendliest of people.

 However, at the same time luck seemed to be on their side, at least partially, as Sophia did have some information about where the group she had been in had gone. Such as information on the places they had fled from and other places they had passed through; like the CDC.

Which in turn meant that Sophia actually hadn't appearted that far away from where she had been; not when it was considered how far she could have gone at least.  Especially if the wild magic from the earth had boosted her magic like Hyacinth had feared it had.

Which in turn meant that hopefully they, or Hyacinth really, would run into the group in question sooner or later. Seeing as from what Sophia had remembered they should be coming in the direction of Hyacinth tree top sanctuary in the future. Because as far has Hyacinth could tell there really weren’t any safe places between her sanctuary and the CDC. 

At least not any that offered any real shelter at least. And besides hers, there was a prison which could offer some shelter if it was cleared out. But you had to pass through her trees to even get to it, so they’d have to pass through to even get to it; meaning all of Sophia’s group would have to eventual come though her forest. At least she hoped that would be the case because Hyacinth really didn’t see them turning back around and trying to go back past the CDC and everything they had already been through once again; not when it had already proven to be a bust.

 At the same time, even knowing this, that didn't stop Hyacinth from trying to find them herself while she was out. And if she was doing this so she could scope them out a bit, to see if they were the type of people she would want around her, would want to know about magic and things like it well that was her choice; wasn’t it. Because from some of the things Sophia had told her about her group, she wasn’t completely sure about wanting to actually know all of them.

Speaking of Sophia Hyacinth had decided, with the girl in questions agreement, to start training her a bit.  At least while they looked for the rest of her group; which they did find the group could take over the training if Sophia wanted them to.

 This training consisted of both physical training, such as learning how to use a pair of daggers Hyacinth had given Sophia. Not to mention she had also gifted the hard-working girl with a small hand gun and even one of the smaller magical bow and arrows she had gotten from a certain shop months earlier.  

Mainly because Hyacinth was rather proud at how hard Sophia worked when it came to her physical training. She never complained and always put her all into it, wanted to get better. Wanting to be able to protect herself if she needed to.  And honestly it was no skin of Hyacinth nose to give Sophia those weapons not with how much she needed them, nor with how hard she worked to be good at them.

Not only that Hyacinth had also started helping Sophia with her magic, seeing as she had been so accepting of it and eager to learn about it once she had first found out what had happened to her. Unfortunately for Sophia because she hadn’t been found earlier and didn’t have a wand the training of magic was going a lot slower than it normally would. Much slower then normal when you consider how wild the magic in the area could be at times.

Though Hyacinth had been able to teach Sophia her trick on circulating her magic through her body to improve it. As currently, that was some of the only magic Sophia could learn at the moment. At least the only magic she could learn that would be the most helpful for her at the same time, that is.

Though she had let Sophia know there could, or most likely would, be side effect to doing so and that it could cause whatever Animagus form you may have to merge with you making you gain their skills while in human form but unable to shift into the actual animal form; like what had happened to her.

Something Sophia was willing to do, willing to risk happening, once she saw just how fast and strong Hyacinth could be when she pushed herself.  When she just saw just what types of limits Hyacinth now had since she had full absorbed her Animagus form of what had been a cheetah. Not to mention when she saw just how much damage Hyacinth could take, and how fast she could take care of said damage with just circling her magic through her body.

So far, when it came to this type of training Sophia hadn’t gotten that far, much to her displeasure. Though she was a bit happy that she had been able to increase her speed a little and even happier about the fact that she was now able to give herself a rather large burst when it came it came to how fast her body healed up.

 Just like Hyacinth had been able to do when she had first started out. Or at least Hyacinth figured she had been seeing as she had started circling her magic unknowingly when she was younger. Something Hyacinth figured was why she had been able to survive as well as she had during her time under the oh so loving care of her relatives.

While they were doing all of this training, and searching for Sophia’s group, Sophia had opened up to her and begun to talk in more detail about the group she had been separated from. Starting with explaining the different people in the group from her point of view; giving Hyacinth the truth from out of the mouth of a child when it came to the group she was currently trying to find. Which was most likely a better insight then she would have gotten from another member of the group; or at least from most of them.

So far Sophia had told Hyacinth about her mother, her father whom Hyacinth didn’t tell Sophia, but she was grateful he was dead as from what she heard reminded her way too much of her uncle for Hyacinth to ever want to be near him; let alone let such a person in to her sanctuary.  So yes, Hyacinth was very much glade that Ed Peletier was dead for more the one reason; the main one being he was no longer able to hurt anyone further.

But when it came to Sophia’s mother, Carol Hyacinth felt that her, she could very easily let in to sanctuary. Where if Carol was willing, which Hyacinth felt that she would be, hopeful teach her how to fight and defend herself from the world outside it. Because something told Hyacinth that Carol had a spine of steel behind the timid woman she was forced to become because of her brute of a husband.

Next Hyacinth learned about the Grimes family, and boy did Sophia have a lot to say about them; more so then any of the others in fact. Though that maybe because the son of this family was the one she was closest to and considered her best friend.  In fact, the boy in question seemed to really be the only friend Sophia had ever had; her first friend. Sort of like how Ron had been hers; hopefully Sophia’s friendship to come to the same bitter end hers did.

First, there was Rick Grimes who from what Sophia told her hadn’t been in the group that long. In fact, if what Sophia had said was true then Rick had only recently woken up from a coma, before he had found the group; and that he had been in the coma before everything had really gone done.

Something that left Hyacinth wondering how the hell he had survived for so long, while being so defenseless, only to stumble upon the group off mainly luck. And really talk about luck, after being in a coma for six month you just happen to just stumble on the group that had your family in it. Hyacinth would love some luck like that. As long as said luck didn’t turn double sided like her did that is.

At the same time Hyacinth wasn’t so sure how to feel about Rick as a person; mostly seeing as she hadn’t actual met him herself and was only judging him by second hand knowledge; with the same thing being done with every other member of Sophia’s group. Something she really didn’t like doing seeing it had been done to her so many times in the past; and she had to fight to get them to see the real her and not the one they were expecting. Sadly, that hadn’t worked in most cases. Which made her weary about judging anyone based on the word of someone else; even if she did trust Sophia.

Still from what Sophia had told her about Rick, he honestly sounded like a really nice guy; at least as far as Sophia could see. One who seemed to try his best to help those around him in some way.

Something that was proven to Hyacinth with the fact that Rick had attempted to save Sophia by trying to lead some walkers away from her when they had happened upon a herd; even putting his own life at risk to do so.  Even if it was most likely that very action that had led to Sophia being separated from the group in the end. Though Hyacinth noticed that Sophia didn’t seem to think so and since Hyacinth herself hadn’t been the one who had been in danger from what happened she figured if the one who it happened to didn’t blame him then nor should she.

However, there were also some negative fact that Hyacinth could get from what Sophia had told her. Things like, even despite being in a coma for six months and had no real idea about just what was going on. When he had been fortunate enough to find a group, one that included his family, he had some rather out odd reactions and some not so good choices. Something Hyacinth herself had done plenty of times before but she had learned from those choices and she wasn’t so sure if Rick had done the same.

 Some of his first actions were, one before he had even met the rest of the group he had handcuffed a guy to the roof, why exactly Hyacinth didn’t know as Sophia herself didn’t know much about what had gone on when back then; just what she had overheard.

 Still handcuffing a man to the roof and leaving him defenseless up there with all the walkers around, wasn’t something Hyacinth could look at in a kind light. Honestly, if someone had done something that bad, bad enough you consider handcuffing him to something, either kill him or something similar to that. I’d be a kinder fate then being left as pretty much walker bait; one baking in the sun at that.

 And then second, and the part she was most weary about, was despite just waking up from a coma, and once he found his family, it sounded like to Hyacinth he immediately took over the group from the former lead Shane. Despite the fact he actually had the least amount of knowledge on how to survive what was going on. And the fact he didn’t really know anyone in the group but his family, and the former leader Shane; whom from what Sophia said was his friend of sorts.

Knowing this, Hyacinth couldn’t help but wonder would he try to do the same to her home, if she welcomed him into her tree top sanctuary?  Would he try to take control over here? Would his group try to help him if he did? If so Hyacinth wouldn’t be outnumbered or have some type of mutiny in her Sanctuary, not when she put in all the work in to putting it up. Nor would the wards she put up allow something like that to happen; at least she didn’t think they would.

 But at the same time, she knew she couldn’t fully judge the man by what Sophia had said about him, be it good or bad. She could only really judge him after she had met him, and only then could she decide for herself what kind of man he was.

And only then would she be able to truly know if he was welcome up in her sanctuary with her or not. Because even if she did want to help other, she wasn’t going to invite everyone and their dog up here to do so. No that was just asking for way too much trouble.

 Next was his wife Lori Grimes and even with how Sophia worded things, and how polite she tried to be, Hyacinth could tell that this woman was quite a number. One that not many people would have liked, even before the world had gone to hell to begin with; or at least Hyacinth herself really wouldn’t have like the woman in question.

From what she heard about her she reminded Hyacinth about those queen bees you met at school. That seemed to want to lead but were never good at it. The ones who seemed to boss everyone around but never really did anything themselves; as if afraid of breaking a nail or something like that. Yeah, from how Sophia had said she had acted her she sounded just like that.

 Not only that but from how Sophia explained how she treated the others in the group Hyacinth got the feeling that both Lori and her aunt would have gotten along fabulously as they seemed to hold very similar idea; that or would have been sworn enemies because they were too similar to one another.

Knowing this, Hyacinth knew without much doubt in her mind, she didn’t want the women in question in her sanctuary. But at the same time had no real reason why she couldn’t let her in her sanctuary besides the fact she just didn’t like her. And while it was her sanctuary, she couldn’t really afford to be as choosy as that.

Because when it came to others survival sometimes you just had to swallow you distaste about others. At least she would until she met Lori and found out how bad she truly was. Only then would she decide if she was welcome in her treetops or not. Because if the woman in question completely and utterly rubbed her the wrong way and made her feel unsafe in anyway then there likely wasn’t’ a place for her here. Or if there was it’s be one the furthest from her, and at not be one of the nicer places either.

 After that there was Sophia’s best friend and one of the people, besides her mother that is, that Sophia missed the most; Carl Grimes. From what Sophia said about him they were close in age with Sophia actually being about a year older than the boy in question. But that didn’t matter as they had quickly become close friends with each other once they met after the outbreak happened. From what Hyacinth had gotten from Sophia’s rambling on her best friend, was that Carl was a very curious kid who wanted to prove he wasn’t a baby anymore. That he was grown up.

To Hyacinth he sounded a lot like how most kids his age acted and, maybe because he was so young, but she felt that there could be a place for him in her sanctuary; even if it means accepting his parents in it. Well, as long as his parents didn’t cause any trouble for her or make her hackles rise too much that is.

Not to mention allowed her to train Carl a bit in at least handle some type of weapon for protection; that or decided to teach him themselves. Because Hyacinth would rather not have any defenseless people in her camp and would like to have very member both armed and actually having skills with whatever they were armed with. Call it a precaution if you will.

Outside the Grimes family, there were several other people in the group that Sophia mentioned. There was Shane, whom after she heard everything Sophia had to say about him, felt the hair on the back of her arms rise a; similar to how a threatened cat would. At least that was what it felt like to Hyacinth as she felt this.

At the same time, she was reminded of the saying that children see everything because Hyacinth was sure if she had asked any adult of that group, she wouldn’t have gotten half the answers she had gotten from Sophia; whom seem to have a habit of going around completely unnoticed.

Or if the answers she had gotten from the others in said group it would have been the total opposite of what Sophia had said, as it be all about what Shane had allowed them to see about him, instead of what Sophia had seen about the true him; unknown to anyone else.

Still after she heard everything about Shane that Sophia had to tell her, she swore to herself, that that was one guy she wasn't going to let in her sanctuary in any way; no matter what they others might thing about that.  

She knew from the way he acted and treated the others in the camp while he had been in charge of them Hyacinth could confirm two things about him. One, no wonder the group was so eager to follow a new leader, even if it came in someone none them really knew, and two she felt he was way too similar to that power-hungry back stabbing Weasley to ever want him near her.

Not to mention Sophia had seen him glaring and fingering his gun while staring and different people who argued with him; letting Hyacinth know he was rather blood thirsty to anyone who went against him. Something She really didn’t want or need in her home. See as she had long since had enough of people like that while she had been in the wizarding world.

Another member of the group she wasn’t too sure about letting in, and this wasn’t because she felt weary about them or didn’t trust them, but because she knew absolutely nothing about them. Well, besides their names and the way they looked, these were two other members of the group who were called T-Dog, and Dale. Though Sophia had mentioned that they were both very nice people and always tried to help others. It was just Sophia hadn’t spent a whole lot of time around them, at least not enough to give Hyacinth much more information on them than what she already had.

After that, there were three members of the group that Sophia spoke about, and these were Glenn, Andrea, and Daryl; all of which Sophia had quite a bit to say about them. Two of them more so then the third one. Still Hyacinth had found quite a bit about these three. And was pretty sure that these three most likely could stay with her; if they wanted to that is.

Seeing as in the back of her mind she did realize the group could decide that they didn’t want to stay with her, and simply take Sophia with them as they left. Something Hyacinth didn’t want to happen, but at the same time something she knew could happen. But if it did Hyacinth swore she’d do her best to prepare at least Sophia for what was out there. Including taking down one of her tents and letting her have it.

At the same time, Hyacinth knew she shouldn’t let her mind take over like that, especially when she was still going over Sophia’s group and what she knew about them. Knowing this Hyacinth pushed her fear of Sophia being taken away and went back to where her thoughts had been before she had gotten lost in the thoughts of Sophia being taken away.

Starting with Andrea, Sophia seemed to look up to Andrea quite a bit. Seeing as she saw Andrea stand up for herself and seem so confident about certain things. And given how Sophia had grown up, with that man as a father, Hyacinth could see why Sophia would do this.

Though Hyacinth did blush a bit when Sophia mentioned that she looked up to her for the same reason, and that she thought that she, Hyacinth, was even cooler then Andrea was. Because Hyacinth knew how to fight and was even teaching Sophia how to fight at the same time; something Sophia really adored.

At the same time Hyacinth knew how to read between the lines of what Sophia had said and knew that at the moment, or at least around the time Sophia had left, Andrea was not in a good place; not in the least bit. What between loosing her younger sister to a walker bit, and worse yet have said sister literally die in her arms. Then to have to shoot said sister when she raised as a walker, to almost committing suicide.  No there was no way that Andrea was in a good place; and most likely wouldn’t be for a very long time. If ever again.

However, Hyacinth knew better then the bring any of that up around Sophia and hoped that Andrea was getting better and hadn’t become someone who would do anything to prove themselves. She, herself had been in a situation where she had become like that, and it never really ended pretty for anyone involved when that happened. Though she can say she had learnt from that, even if it had been a hard lesson earned; hopefully Andrea didn’t have to learn her lesson the same way she had to.

Next would be Glenn, who was someone Hyacinth could see being the most useful in the group Sophia had been part of; or at the very least one of the most important members of said group. Seeing as Glenn had been the one who made the most supplies runs the group had needed; not only that but he had been the one who seemed to figure out the best ways to get away with said runs. In fact, from what Sophia had said Glenn had never once come back from a supply run empty handed.

Not only that but from how Sophia had described him, Glenn reminded Hyacinth of Neville; someone who to this day Hyacinth still respect a bit and regretted leaving behind. Seeing as Neville hadn’t even been in the school when everyone had turned their back on her. No both he and Luna had been pulled out by Dumbledore to ‘recover’ from the ‘traumatic’ events that had happened in the department of mysteries; funnily enough those two had been the only ones that had been pulled out because of said event.

At the same time, she felt both Neville and Luna would understand why she had left when she had, because she knew that they too had been planning on leaving. But even as she thought this Hyacinth couldn’t help but hope those two were okay and safe where ever they were. Seeing as she didn’t think she’d ever be able to see them again to see if they were okay or see if they had forgiven her for running when she had.

Lastly, but most certainly not least, would be Daryl who was another person whom Hyacinth could say was one of the reasons Sophia’s group had survived as long as it had. With the other one being Glenn. Seeing as it was these two that keep the group supplied with the things they needed. Be it Glenn with his supplies or Daryl being the only one who knew how to actually hunt down food. Not to mention one of the few members of the group who knew how to fight and was willing to kill walkers at the same time.

Not only that but from what Hyacinth had heard about Daryl this man was a lot like her when it came to trust; meaning he had most likely been hurt deeply before. But it seemed to her he had come out of it stronger then ever; just like she had. That, however wasn’t what had her so interesting in her, or what made her want him to come to the sanctuary.

 No, it was his skill that had caught Hyacinth real attention. Not only was he a hunter, who like Glenn never came back empty handed. But he was a survivalist at his core, something Hyacinth would need if she wanted her sanctuary to run at its best.

Because in all honestly Hyacinth knew, even if she wanted to, that she couldn’t run everything in her treetop sanctuary by herself; she burnt herself out way too quickly trying to do so. She would need someone with the skills Daryl had to help her keep everything running in tiptop shape. So, finding Daryl and getting him to join the treetop sanctuary would be a major boon in Hyacinth’s mind.

At the same time, she could say that the fact he used a bow and arrow did affect how she felt about him, she loved that weapon and knowing that Daryl was so skilled at it made her rather curious about meeting him. Especially since he had learned how to do so on his own with out the help of magic of any sort to help him become as skilled as he currently was. Seeing as from what Sophia had excitedly exclaimed about him, Daryl had the skills of a Master when it came to the bow.

But she wasn’t the only one to feel that way as she knew that one of the reasons Sophia was so eager to let her train her was because she got to learn the bow and arrow as well. Hell, Sophia had all but squealed in Hyacinth ear when she had first given her the smaller bow and told her what all the spells on said bow did; apparently Sophia had looked up to Daryl quite a bit as well. More so then anyone else in the group for that matter.

Another member of the group that Hyacinth was rather curious about, or should she say a former member of the group that Hyacinth was debating looking for herself, seeing as he had been separated from former group she was looking for, before they had even lost Sophia, was a guy called Merle.

This was both because he apparently was Daryl’s brother, meaning he most likely had the same skills as him as Daryl did and could prove helpful to the group as a whole. But that wasn’t the only reason Hyacinth was so curious about him, or way she wanted to find him now, no that was mainly because of how Sophia had spoken about him as well; almost like he had been a father like father to her.

Much more so then her own father had ever been. Because apparently eve while he was sarcastic and aggressive towards the others he always secretly snuck Sophia food when she was hungry or helped her when she was having a nightmare.

Not to mention he had scared away her father the one time he had seen said father acting aggressively to Sophia. Which was something Hyacinth found herself grateful for and willing to welcome him in her sanctuary just for that alone. Even if it was clear the Merle wasn’t most accepting of people.

All of this information Hyacinth had gained was interesting and she hoped it would come in handy once she found the group she was looking for. To give a basic idea on them as she made up her mind on rather or not she wanted to let them to her home; after getting to know them for a bit that is.

 However, at the given moment she wasn’t looking for the group on question, no instead she was actually going out to hunting at the moment. Figuring she might as well take advantage of the game that was out there now instead of using her own supplies. 

After all, the supplies she had could be used later date, like in the winter or more despite times. While any game out there, be it deer, rabbit or any other animal out there, were most likely going to be eaten by a walker of some sort if she didn’t get it first. So really as she saw it waste not want not.  Not to mention her preservation spells, as well as all the spells she had on where she was storing her meat, both hunted and stolen from stores in the beginning, would keep it from going bad or spoiling any time in the future.

Hyacinth was making her way through the trees, having long since learned to run or jump among them to get to where she wanted to, and have gotten even better at it since she absorbed her feline Animagus form.

As she did this Hyacinth was looking to see if she could find any deer or any other prey nearby. All of which she could use for both meat as well as other things such as blankets or other warmer clothes for the oncoming winter. Something she really wanted to be prepared for as she knew from experience just how hard the winters could be in her Sanctuary and that was before this whole thing had gone down.

 But at the same time not wanting to get too far from her tent. Which is where Sophia had just laid down to sleep, after Hyacinth had informed her where she was going. Something Sophia had pouted about for a bit, as Sophia was rightfully so afraid of being left along and had only been able to get to sleep when Hyacinth had promised she’d do her best to be there as fast as possible if the girl called for her.

Knowing this Hyacinth didn’t want to go to far away from the girl in question on the off chance something happened, and she needed to get back to her quickly. On the off-chance Sophia woke up and called for her; needed her there because she was in danger or anything like that.

 At the same time Hyacinth did feel confident in the protections spells she had up, as well as the small spells she had placed on Sophia with her permission; spells that would alert Hyacinth if there was anything happened to the one the spells were on. Which was why Hyacinth had felt able to go hunting to begin with and why Sophia had felt safe enough to let her do so without complaining.

That is when Hyacinth keen ears, boosted by both her absorbed Animagus form as well as the constant magic she channeled through them, picked up a very human like noise coming through the trees a while off.  One that from the way it sounded she could tell it wasn’t walkers making the noise; seeing as she knew walkers didn’t exactly speak. However whatever, or to be more precise whoever it was, was rather far away from her location.

In fact, with how faint it was, despite how strong Hyacinth’s hearing actually was, whatever was making that sound was quite a bit further then she usually went out when she did go out hunting; especially since her recent guest had arrived.  Though at the same time not the furthest she had ever gone out, as she could tell it was a hell of a lot closer then the city she usually went to was at.

Still Hyacinth felt the curiosity she usually could control grow as something in her told her she just needed to know just what was making that sound. That whatever it was, was going to be something or someone important to her. Someone or maybe even someones vital to her and Sophia’s survival.

 Knowing this, and in the back of her mind knowing even if she didn’t get that feeling, her curiosity wouldn’t let her leave it be, and she would want to check it out anyway; if only to see if it was a threat of some sort to either Sophia or herself.

Still, now that she felt this way, and still wanting to see if it may be a threat despite how she felt, Hyacinth took off in the direction the sounds were still coming from; taking off at top speeds. Making it seems as she blurred through the tops of the trees as she all but flew through them as she headed to her newest destination.  Take full advantage of the speed of the cheetah form she had absorbed as she did so.

Five minutes later, Hyacinth suddenly jerked to a stop as she noticed something moving nearly silently below her. It wasn’t what had made the sound earlier that had drawn her to this location, but something told her that it was part of what had been making the sound originally.

Seeing as from where she was standing she could see it was a dark hair male whom looked to be doing what Hyacinth herself had been doing not moments ago, before she had heard anything, hunting. Which meant, at least to Hyacinth mind, he was most likely part of a group of some sort and for some reason his group had been make some noise not that long ago.

Seeing as she knew that there previously wasn’t any other people in this general area; at least not this close to her place that is. She would know she had checked, with the prison was the closest place that  someone could have any base at and that was still miles away from her place Though she did know there was another place that was even further way then that from her place but she hadn’t checked that out yet; but considering it was so far out and there were towns, as well several different woods in-between here and there; she seriously doubted it was anyone from that direction.

Hyacinth would have continued watching the man in question and would have most likely continued wondering just why his group had been so loud moments ago, when her instincts made her dodge to the side all of a sudden.

Just in time to move out of the way of an arrow from the man below her bow; apparently, he had either seen or heard her. Marking him as one hell of a hunter, as well as making Hyacinth curious about him, and there for his group, only grow. Seeing as someone hadn’t been able to nearly catch her off guard like he just had in quite some time.

This curiosity, along with the knowledge that the man already knew about her, caused Hyacinth to jump down from the trees.  Moving until she was standing right in front of the man who had shot an arrow at her. Staring right into his blue eyes from down the reach of her own bow. Ready to fire an arrow right back at him, seeing as he too had his bow loading with yet another arrow, he seemed to be equally willing to do the same as she was.

            Hyacinth seeing this, got ready to call on her magic to defend her from his arrow, while at the same time prepared to release her own arrow. That is when the man she was aiming at narrowed his eyes at her, took in her stance, before speaking to her; not once wavering with his weapon.

            “Why the hell were you watching me from that tree for!” Hyacinth hearing this could admit that perhaps watching him from the tree like she had been could be seen as rather suspicious but at the same time wasn’t really going to admit that out loud. So instead, in a tone matching the guy in front of her, almost snarled out.

            “To see who you were and if you were a danger to me and mine. Besides I heard noising coming form here and I wanted to make sure no dumbass was leading a herd of walkers to my door steps.”

This seemed to have gotten a mixed reaction from the guy in question, on one side he seemed to understand what Hyacinth was saying or why she was saying it, but on the other he seemed to be angry about what she said; most likely worried about his group and her knowledge of them. This last thought was proven true when the guys grip on his bow tightened before in tone that screamed he was restraining himself from lashing out.

            “And how do I know you weren’t tracking me out to hurt my group then!” Hearing this Hyacinth rolled her eyes before answering her tone coming of more sarcastic then she meant for it to as she did so.

            “Because I don’t need to? Because if I really was why would I stay and watch the obviously trained hunter instead of looking for the weaker members of the group? And then why would I jump down here where you can see me, instead of firing my weapon from the safety of the trees where you couldn’t see me nearly as well as you do now?” This answer seemed to get the guy to lower his weapon and look at her in a weary way.

Seeing this Hyacinth put her weapon as well and continued to watch the guy in front of her, ready to lash out with her magic at even the slightest hint of him attack her. As she did this Hyacinth raised an eyebrow and said to the man in front of her.

            ‘Names Hyacinth.” However, the response she got left Hyacinth eyes widening slightly, as well as both wondering about and cursing her own luck.

            “Names Daryl.”  Now that was a familiar name, wasn’t it.


	4. chapter four

Hidden among the leaves above the dead

Summary-Abandoned by those that were supposed to be her family Fem! Harry makes a life for herself. One that she is just really starting to enjoy when the dead wake up hungry for human flesh. So, what happens when this independent Fem! Harry is faced with surviving during the walking dead?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead

** Chapter four **

Hyacinth was feeling incredible tense as her body, without any given thought from her, was prepared to leap back into the nearby trees, where she knew laid her safety; where she knew that most people would have a lot of difficulty even seeing her let alone follow her.

 Not only that but, at the same time, Hyacinth found herself also very willing and ready to both lash out with either her weapons or her magic. That is if it turned out to be needed, either way she wasn’t feeling to comfortable being as exposed as she currently was; something she knew was showing to the person that was currently beside her.   

Though giving what was going on around her, Hyacinth figured that she had a reason to feel the way she did. Especially when you consider what had happened to her in her past because she had trusted the wrong people; because she hadn’t been as prepared or paranoid as she currently was.

Besides, at least to her, it seemed that only an idiot would trust a total stranger they had just meet; something that was only made that much truer consider the state of the world around them. And no matter what Hyacinth wasn’t going to let herself be that kind of idiot; not ever again.

At the moment, even if she had a strong since of distrust and felt rather vulnerable now that she was out in the open and not in her trees, like she usually always was, Hyacinth was walking along side of this Daryl character.

Whom seemed to be as equally distrusting of her as she was of him. Not to mention seemed to as equally paranoid and ready to attack as Hyacinth herself currently was; if the tenseness of his arms and grip on his bow meant anything. Something Hyacinth could respect, even if she really didn’t want to be where she was at the moment.

In fact, the only reason she was currently even doing this was because she knew from all the stories Sophia had told her that this was her Daryl, or her groups Daryl; meaning it was the group her mother had been part of.

So currently, despite not wanting to, Hyacinth was walking beside him to a clearing they both knew was there, so they could speak; as Hyacinth had suggested once Daryl had given her his name.  Even if she was only doing all of this for Sophia; and the promise she had made to her in the beginning.

Once they were in the clearing Hyacinth could see that Daryl was once again clenching his weapon tightly within his hand, clearly wishing to draw it out at her again and demand why she had led him here; what she wanted from him. Seeing this Hyacinth herself began to really debate rather or not she wanted to bring up Sophia around this man.

After all she didn’t really know if this was truly Sophia’s Daryl or not, not just someone who looked remarkably similar to how Sophia had described her Daryl. Or even if he was part of the group Sophia had been lost from any more.

Because from what Sophia had said, or at least what Hyacinth herself had read between the lines of what Sophia had said, Daryl hadn’t been really close to most of the group in question. And looked highly likely to leave to group, especially since something happened to his brother; what exactly Sophia hadn’t known so Hyacinth herself didn’t know either.

At the same time Hyacinth almost felt like hitting herself, she knew this was Sophia’s Daryl he matched the girl in questions describing perfect; both physically and the way she had described him acting as well.

 Hyacinth when she got down to it knew that the reason she was acting the way she currently was, was because that she didn’t want to lose the girl who had very quickly became a little sister and anchor to her. Which there would be a chance of if this was the Daryl of her old group and said group decided they didn’t want to trust what she was saying or thought Sophia had suffered under something like stock home syndrome; she knew she might feel that way if she had been in their shoes. Because usually something that sounds too good to be true, is literally too good to be true.

  At the same time, even as she had this fear, Hyacinth knew that she had originally planned to let Sophia’s group become part of his tree top sanctuary, eventually that is. But in the end, even Sophia had managed to understand that Hyacinth couldn’t let this happen immediately as before she did, so she had to to make sure it was safe to let them in; to feel that she could trust them in her home and with her secrets. Which despite how much others may want it, was something that wouldn’t come instantaneously.

And while it took a while for her to get this, Sophia eventually realized that this was something that she couldn’t, wouldn’t, be able to make Hyacinth budge on. And even eventual, however reluctantly, agreed to it when Hyacinth pointed out just how dangerous having someone who would betray them when it came to their Magical sanctuary; along with all the dangers that they would be open to if they were forced out of there tress because of said Betrayal.

Something Sophia really couldn’t deny especially after hearing how some of the more closed-minded people had reacted when they found out about magic. Not to mention that with everything she was able to learn, as well as all the safety she had, all of this together wasn’t something Sophia was willing to give up. Not when she thought of people like her father, or Hyacinth’s family, finding out what she could do.

 Though this reluctant agreement was most likely more because Hyacinth had ensured her, little sister in all but blood, that Hyacinth would no matter what happened let, at the very least, Sophia’s mother in the tree top sanctuary. Not to mentions Sophia had also gotten Hyacinth to agree to not judge to rest of the group too harshly when it came down to it; Not unless they gave her no choice but to that is.

But at the same time, now that she had managed to find a member of the group Sophia had originally been from, Hyacinth wasn’t sure just how she should open up with this. How to get this bit of information out.  How was she supposed to tell the Daryl that she had found Sophia and that the girl in question had been with her since most likely a little bit after she had first disappeared.

She knew that Daryl, and his group, no matter how much she wanted to deny it this was Sophia’s group. Whom she had promised the girl she would do her best to find. Was now here not too far away from both Sophia as well as Hyacinth sanctuary. At the same time, even with knowing this, Hyacinth didn’t want to lead said group to either said Sanctuary, or to Sophia.

 At least not until she knew it was safe enough for the both of them to do so. Which left her where she was, utterly lost as to how to put all of that into words, without giving out too much information at the same time. That is, she was wondering how to word all of that, until Daryl tired of the heavy silent that cover the clearing, and honestly not feeling safe about being out in the open like he currently was snapped out.

“What the hell do you want, I’ve got better things to do then stand out here in the open staring at some strange woman!” Hyacinth hearing this was snapped out of her thoughts, and after hearing, both the aggravation as well as the deeply hidden worry, in Daryl’s tone decided that being blunt about what she wanted to say was the best way to get everything out in the open.

And if it didn’t work, well no one ever accused her of being good out basic human interaction or anything like that. Especially not when you consider the fact that she usually went out of her way to do her best to avoid any type of human interaction and got along better with animals then she did humans. Something that was true even before she had decided to go live in the woods by herself. So, after deciding on being as blunt as possible was the way to go, Hyacinth simply gave Daryl as stare before asking in a rather bored sounding tone.

“Are you Sophia’s Daryl then?” This certainly got a reaction and Hyacinth found herself glad she had mentally prepared as she was for any sign of attack. Because as soon as she asked this question Daryl quickly reacted and fired an arrow from his bow not even a second after the last word left her mouth.

 But before the arrow could even leave said bow Hyacinth found herself instinctively moving closer to the trees off to the side; ready to leap in one while at the same time using the tree for cover so she could return fire. However, as she was about to do this, and as she was about to let lose an arrow from her own bow, in response to the one she had just narrowly dodge from Daryl, who was already getting another arrow to fire at her, she heard Daryl’s angry question of.

“What the hell did you do to Sophia!” hearing this and realizing that Daryl was worried and believed she had somehow hurt Sophia to get the information she had, Hyacinth growing temper cooled a little bit and as she continued to move, she answered him; sounding rather cold as she did.

Not to mention finishing what she was saying from within the tree she had been moving to since the first arrow had been fired. Having made one hell of a leap up into it from the ground as she did so; leaving Daryl with a rather loose grip on his bow as he witnessed this. Though if she thought about it that might also be because what she had said as well.

“I didn’t do anything but rescue that girl. I kept her save and saved her from a couple of walkers that were about to make a snack of her! And would never hurt that ray of sunshine, she’s like a little sister to me! I don’t you dare think otherwise! Hell, its’ because of her that I’m out here in the first place. I wanted to find her group, and hunt for some food while it was still out here while I was doing so.”

This said Hyacinth waited to see just what Daryl would do or say next. Because she got the feel that what ever did happen would be a deciding path in their future; be it good or bad she really didn’t know yet.  It turned out that she didn’t have to really wait long for the response in question, because Daryl quickly got back his wits, tightened his grip on his bow, before in a dead serious tone told Hyacinth.

“Then take me too her, and I swear she better be safe!” Hyacinth hearing this felt instantly torn. She could tell that Daryl clearly cared about Sophia and wanted to make sure that said little girl was safe; just as Hyacinth herself did. And on the same line of thought as that, just as much as Sophia seemed to care about Daryl, and the majority of the group she had been in.

But at the same time Sophia was at her tree tops sanctuary, and while Sophia may have trusted her group, and wanted them there, Hyacinth had no reason what so ever to feel the same. Even less so considering this was the same group that had lost Sophia in the first place. And the fact that the Sanctuary was her home, the first one she could honestly say she had felt safe in; fully protect in even.

 So, in all honestly Hyacinth didn’t want to bring Daryl, or any of the other group besides may Carol, anywhere near her home. At least not until she knew she could trust him and the others to actually be there. To know they will not attempt to hurry her, to steal her supplies or worse take over her home before kicking her out of it. So, with was this in mind Hyacinth made her decision and instead told Daryl.

“How about I bring her here instead. I don’t know you, and there is no way I’m bring you anywhere near where I live.” Daryl didn’t seem to want to agree to this, so knowing from both what she had seen and from what Sophia’s had said that the guy was someone who had common sense and was rather private at the same time added on.

“Would you bring a complete stranger to the place you considered a safe place; especially with whatever the hell is currently going on!?” This got a reluctant nod from Daryl, but he did add on.

“You better bring her here then or I swear I’ll hunt you down. I don’t know how long it’ll take but if you don’t bring Sophia here, unharmed, I will hunt you down and put one of these arrows straight through your head one way or another.”

Hyacinth could honestly respect what Daryl was saying, and most likely would be making a very similar threat if she had been in his shoes. So, she simply nodded her head before taking off in the trees; taking care to memories the path she was taking as she did so. At the same time as she did this, she turned back to Daryl and told him.

“I’ll be back in thirty minutes or so. Bring her mom here if you want but if you have an ambush waiting for me, I’ll assure you I’ll take as many down as it takes to escape; what Sophia wants be damned.” After she said this, and if she had turned around, she would have noticed Daryl give a slight nod, and gain a little bit of respect in his eyes aimed to the disappearing figure leaping through the trees.

Hyacinth as soon as she knew that she was out of Daryl’s sight quickly sped up until she was going at her top speed, speeds no normal human could reach, as she blurred through the trees around her as she all but flew between the trees. She needed to get to her home and to Sophia as soon as possible. And if going at these speeds would make her get there even faster, she would do so; even if like the Cheetah her Animagus form had been it did utterly exhaust her when she ran for longer periods of time.

Because honestly, she had a lot to do in the next thirty minutes before she had to meet Daryl again, and only part of that was dealing with explaining to Sophia she had finally found her mother; as well as the rest of the group she had originally been from.

 Hyacinth was starting to feel a slight burn in her muscles, and lungs, from all the running she had done when the tree top sanctuary came back into view.  Seeing this she couldn’t help but give a slight smile as she all but flew back into her tent.

Which is where she knew that Sophia was currently in, doing some studying of her own; this time on the plants around them and how they can be used in different potions. Not to mention what could be used for food or what was poisonous. Something that Hyacinth had drilled into Sophia’s head that it was important to know; on the very rare chance they did somehow get separated. After all it could happen, and Hyacinth would rather be safe than sorry.

  Seeing just how hard Sophia seemed to be studying the moment she did get into her tent Hyacinth couldn’t help but simply grin for a moment. Before placing down her bow and making sure to get Sophia’s attention on her. Once she had it there, Hyacinth in a tone that said she was really attempting to be cheerful told the girl in question.

“I just found Daryl, apparently he still with the rest of your group, and I got him to agree to met up with us with your mother not to far from here.” Yes, Hyacinth knew it was blunt, and that there were better ways to say that bit of information but she herself really always wanted to get the truth as quick as possible and from she could tell Sophia was usually the same way; especially when it came to information about her mother.  Besides there really wasn’t the necessary time to beat around the bush with the information she had; not if she wanted to get everything, she had planned done that is.

The fact that Sophia would rather get the information in question bluntly rather than in a more flowery way, that some might have preferred, was proven current when instead of getting offended, like Hyacinth was sure someone like Hermione would have been, Sophia simply leaped up from where she was sitting and exclaimed in a tone that scream how delighted she was about the information Hyacinth had just given her.

“You’ve found my mother, and the rest of the group! We’re going to go see them all right!? I get to see mom! Carl, Daryl and everyone else again, I can’t wait! I was so worried about them and….” Here Sophia trailed off as she looked at Hyacinth while biting her lips, before in more subdued tone continued.

“But they don’t know about magic or this place and I know you don’t want to bring them all here or even let them know about it, until you feel it’s safe to tell them… so, what’s going to happen?” Seeing that Sophia looked like she was about to start crying and not wanting that to happen, but at the same time still delight that her conversation with the girl in question was still remembered Hyacinth began to speak again; this time both trying to calm down her little sister while at the same time explaining what she was planning. A plan she had been thinking on the whole time Sophia had been with her, and after she had decided she really didn’t want Sophia to leave if she could help it.

“Yes, I want to meet this group of your, at lot of what you’ve told me tells me that the majority of them sound like really good people. But I still need to meet them and see if they will react positive to magic. Not to mention find out if they are all safe enough…mentally to be allowed here.” Here Hyacinth gave a slight pause and bit her lip before she decided to give Sophia a more in-depth reason why then she had originally been planning on doing.

“This is my home, it was my home before this whole walking dead thing even started, and I want it to remain my home as long as possible…..It’s my home the one place that I have every really felt completely safe in, and know that no one who wants to harm me can get me in; unlike every other place I have been forced to live in be.” Again, there was a pause as Hyacinth looked Sophia in the eyes and let her know in a serious tone.

“That’s why despite the fact I really want to help other, that despite the fact I have the ability to help so many others, why I can’t just let everyone in this place and let everyone know about magic. Because while I do not want to see others actual come to harm if I can help it, I’ve been burned too many times by human nature.” Here Hyacinth gave a slightly bitter smile before adding on.

“Not to mention I know a lot of people who would try to blame magic for what is happening out there, and I can assure you, what ever the hel…whatever is going on out there has nothing to do with magic in the least bit. If it did, I’d be able to fight against it more than I currently am.” Here Hyacinth took a deep breath and seeing that she was starting to get off subject quickly finished up what she was saying.

“What I am trying to say is I want to meet this group of yours. I want to get to know them myself, form my own opinion about them and see if they are people who will both accept magic and be trust worthy at the same time. And if they are, I will happily let them up here, but no matter what happens I can assure you, like I promised you before, both you and your mother, when we do met up with her, will always be welcomed up here; along with any of the group that shows to be accepting and trustworthy. I promise you Sophia okay?”

Sophia hearing this and seeing that Hyacinth was honestly trying to calm her down gave a slightly water smile as she ran over to gave Hyacinth, who she now saw as a big sister, a hug; one Hyacinth happily returned. As Sophia did this, she soaked in the safety that Hyacinth offered her and thought about what she had just been told; understanding why Hyacinth was saying what she did as she did so.

Once Sophia had released Hyacinth from the hug she began to look eagerly towards where the tent exit was located. Obviously wanting to leave so that she could go see her mother as soon as possible. Something Hyacinth couldn’t blame her for considering if she had been in Sophia’s shoes, she’d be the exact same way. In fact, she most likely wouldn’t even have been waiting she would have already been out the tent’s door; or at least she would have been before this everything had occurred.

 At the same time after seeing this Hyacinth took a deep breath and thanked the fact she had learned not to rush into things as she told Sophia. Gently grabbing her arm as a way to prevent her from running off as she did so.

“Sophia before we leave, we need to get a couple of bags ready, have them carry everything we could need for the next couple of days, maybe add a little more for the others; it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared. Especially seeing as at the moment I don’t want them to know about this place, at least not at first.” Sophia hearing this simply nodded her head before running off to get the specially designed hiking bag that Hyacinth had given her.

 One that was actually an adult sized on Hyacinth had shrunk down a bit to fit Sophia. One that Hyacinth had gotten at the magical shop she had emptied out what now seemed like ages ago. And a bag Hyacinth had worked on a little herself until said bag was just as good as the bag she herself used; after all she did want her little sister to be prepared as possible. Hiding magic or not.

Not to mention she took please in the fact that no matter what only Sophia, or herself, would even be able to enter said bag; unless Sophia willingly gave permission for someone else to enter said bag that is. And boy was that a difficult bit of magic to get down.

It didn’t take Sophia long to grab her bag, nor did it take long for Hyacinth to get hers as well, and all too soon the both of them were packing everything they could think of that they would need into said bags.

 As they did this the two of them quickly moved through the different tents and supply boxes that Hyacinth had among her trees gathering everything, they thought they might need. By the time they had finished between the two of them they had grabbed several sets of clothes for each of them, two pairs of different shoes, three blankets that were much thicker than they looked, a few bottles of bathing supplies, Hyacinth had a large medical kit in her bag, as well as nonmagical tent she had laying around.

 Not only that but they both had a large amount of different can food, with a can open and a pot to cook some of those can foods in, this can goods included things such a fruit, vegetables, as well as different soups; which given the colder weather Hyacinth figured would be extremely welcomed by the rest of the group.

Not only that but in both bags, they had also shoved bag after bag of dried jerky, seeing as having fresh meat wasn’t possible unless they hunted it down themselves; at least not without exposing their magic that is. They had also emptied an entire case of water between them, and then added several different nonperishables food items on top of that.

After that they stopped with the food they were going to bring because while they had a lot more then that, Hyacinth also didn’t want to expose her magic to the group, at least not yet, and they were already pushing it with all the supplies they were currently carrying on them. Only getting way with it because the bags they were using where rather large hiking bags allowed them to carry as much as they did.

  And even then, it was still a bit of a stretch especially when you add the fact that Hyacinth in her bag included several guns, with several cases of bullets for each one, along with a good ten different length blades to go along with the ones she already had on her body.

 But Hyacinth figure in the long run that the group the were about to head to would be too grateful to really question anything about it. Besides it wasn’t like she had to answer then if they did start to question things, and if worse came to worse she didn’t have to stay with said group at all.

 After the time they were done with all of this, they had plenty in their bags, most of which was geared to survival; as well as a bit of extra supplies for the Sophia’s group seeing as they might need some necessary. And as she lifted the bags up, and thought of everything that was in them, Hyacinth knew she would be glad that both bags were spelled to be pretty much weightless; otherwise she knew Sophia wouldn’t have even been able to carry her bag for long periods of time. If at all.

Though as she thought of these bags Hyacinth was also reminded of the small bottomless bag Hyacinth made sure to almost always have on her side. One that while it wasn’t as full as it once had been still had plenty of different supplies; some rather random at that considering she made sure to have a little bit of everything she had in her sanctuary in it.

 Not to mention, as her thoughts drew away from the much smaller bag on her side, and Hyacinth noticed this with some pride, that she wasn’t the only one making sure to be ready for anything; or the only one grabbing weapons. As Sophia had hooked the bow and arrow set Hyacinth had given her to her bag, and even had a two short sword like daggers at her side.

Her little sister was turning into a little bad ass right in front of her, and Hyacinth couldn’t be any prouder. But for now, Hyacinth knew they had their bags ready and that they needed to leave, at least they did if they wanted to make it to the meeting spot on time.

So, there for as a way to save some time, and because she knew that Sophia wasn’t able to keep up with her, at least not yet, nor did she really want to risk her little sister falling from the trees they were going to be running through, Hyacinth swung Sophia on her back. Taking care to place her bag on her side in way that it wouldn’t be getting it the way as she did so. Before immediately beginning to jump through the trees. Taking care to move at a good speed but not fast enough she had to worry about Sophia slipping off as she did so.

As she did this Hyacinth had to hold back a laugh as she heard the small squeaks that Sophia was fighting to not let out, it seemed that she wasn’t quite used to the trees as she told Hyacinth she was. But still the way she was reacting was adorable to Hyacinth, and she was starting to really enjoy her run when the finally reached the meeting place she had set up with Daryl not even thirty minutes ago. Hopefully the meeting would go well, and Daryl had taken the warning she had given him to heart because otherwise Hyacinth make sure there was hell to pay.

 


	5. chapter five

Hidden among the leaves above the dead

Summary-Abandoned by those that were supposed to be her family Fem! Harry makes a life for herself. One that she is just really starting to enjoy when the dead wake up hungry for human flesh. So, what happens when this independent Fem! Harry is faced with surviving during the walking dead?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead

** Chapter five **

It didn’t take long for Hyacinth to get back to the clearing she had told Daryl to meet her and Sophia back at. And that was even with her carrying Sophia on her back, along with both their bags; something she had thought would seriously slow her down some. 

Mainly because while the bags in question may have being spelled lighter than they should be, they were still was slightly awkward when it came to leaping though the trees. More so then it normal would be because of the tight grip Sophia had on her back. But in the end, it turned out that Hyacinth had been able to do it and at the same time get to her destination in enough time that she knew that she was a little early then she needed to be rather than late; like she had originally feared that she may have been.

Though before she leaped down from the trees she was in Hyacinth made sure to check out just what was down their waiting for her. Seeing as while she could sense that there were not walkers nearby, seeing as the had a certain smell as well as sound that could not be missed. She still didn’t want to be jumping down into what could an ambush of some sort.

So, to avoid that she wanted to double check everything she could before she didn’t have a chance to do so. Being as thorough as possible even if Sophia was whining and wiggling slightly in her eagerness to get down there and see her mother; something Hyacinth really couldn’t blame her for. But didn’t quickly jump down before observing the clearing in question none the less.

What Hyacinth saw when she did this, was that it seemed Daryl had listened to what she had said; at least for the most part. As there in the clearing was both the man she knew as Daryl, as well as an older looking woman with short steel greyish blonde hair that Hyacinth assumed was Sophia’s mother. Something that had been quickly proved true to her when Sophia from on her back let a quite thought emotional whisper of ‘momma.’ 

Hyacinth hearing this and hearing the utter longing in the girl she had begun to think of as a little sister’s voice, had to resist the urge to jump down immediately after seeing only those two in the clearing. Granting her little her wish. But at the same time Hyacinth knew that she couldn’t do that, she knew that before she did that, she had to make sure it really was only them down there. After all there were a lot of different trees and bushes others could hide behind if they wanted to. And when it came down to it Hyacinth would rather be safe then sorry; especially as it wasn’t only her life that was at risk.

To make sure of this Hyacinth decided to push open more of her more animistic sense she had gained from absorbing her Cheetah Animagus form. Boosting it a little more than what it had been and making it so instead strength it normal was after she had absorbed her Animagus form to be about twice as strong. Making her hearing, which usually didn’t get much of boost as all her other senses had, was now just as strong as her cheetah form would have been. Which was how strong her other usually where. 

By doing this she was able to tell that yes those two where the only ones in the clearing but at the same time that there were a group of others really close by. Not close enough to do anything like a sneak attack on her, at least not without alerting her to what they were doing, but at the same time they were close enough to be in what most would consider shouting distance. 

Which Hyacinth guessed was something she could understand to a degree; even if she didn’t really like it. As right now as far as the group knew about her, she was some stranger who had out of the blue mentioned having one of their youngest members; a member that had gone missing over a month ago at that. 

Still because she could tell that Daryl and the woman whom Hyacinth now knew was Sophia’s mother had listened to her, she didn’t hesitate in leaping down from the tree she had been hiding both her and Sophia in for the last minute or so. 

Doing so just in time she noticed that it looked Daryl was getting rather irritated, and ready to leave; likely to attempt to hunt her down. While the woman with him looked as if she was only moments from bursting out in tears; most likely believed Hyacinth had decided to not to show up or something like that.

Hyacinth after she jumped down from the tree she had been in and after she landed lightly on the ground in front of the two that had been waiting for her, letting the two know she was there. Once this happened a gasp seemed to fill the air before a burst of action occurred. 

With the first thing that happened was Hyacinth feeling Sophia eagerly let go over her back and hit the ground running in her mother’s direction; tears forming in her eyes as she all but tackled her mother into a hug. A hug that her mother returned with equal fever as she clutched her daughter to her with all her strength; tears steaming out of her eyes as she held onto her daughter. Seeing this Hyacinth felt a pang in her heart, but at the same time couldn’t help but be happy for the two in front of her. 

That is when Hyacinth felt eyes on her causing her to look away from the mother and daughter reunion that was playing out in front of her and back at the only other person that was in the clearing she was in. As she did this Hyacinth found herself curse herself for dropping her defenses in the first place. Even if it wasn’t needed as Daryl only seemed to be looking at her with both curiosity and thankfulness hidden in his eyes. Something that cause Hyacinth to feel slightly embarrassed as not many people had looked at her like that, so she quickly turned away from him. To avoid seeing said look and the emotions it brought with it. 

Only to see that now Sophia's mother, Carol if she remembered correctly, was looking at her with a watery sense of gratitude she had never had directed at the before, at least never that strongly, and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Fortunately, Carol didn’t look at her like that for long as she turned her attention back to her daughter and continued to check her over; speaking aloud as she did so.

“Oh sweetie, look at you. You look so much better, so much healthier. Oh, you look like your shinning. It’s so good to see you, so good.” Hyacinth hearing this had to swallow slightly, even as she took in Sophia and remembered what she had looked like when Hyacinth had fist met her. Carol was right in that regard her little sister really did look a lot better now then she had then. 

Currently Sophia, did seem to almost shine with good health. Though that was most likely because she didn’t look half staved or filthy any more. In fact, Hyacinth knew without a doubt in her mind that she was had gained all the weight she had lost back, not to mention was looking a lot fitter then she had before; mostly due to all the training Hyacinth had given her. 

Something which only helped the healthier look Sophia was given off, which was only further helped by the fact he hair was clean, neatly brushed and pulled back in a short braid to keep it out of her face while she was using her weapons. Seeing to Hyacinth it was either pull it back or cut it short like she had done her own hair. 

Not to mention the fact now Sophia’s eyes now shined brightly with a will to live. So yes, all and all Sophia looked a lot better than she had before. More so now then she did even moments ago because she was all but beaming as she clutched to the mother she had thought she had lost.

A mother who now seemed to notice the fact her daughter had several weapons on her body, starting with the bow and arrow set Hyacinth had given her not long after meeting her, to the long daggers Hyacinth had made sure she had on her side before they had left the treetop sanctuary. Seeing this, Hyacinth wondered how she was going to react, only to nearly stumble when she was shot another grateful look as Carol began to ask her daughter how much she had learned about the weapons she had on her. Something Sophia seemed only to eager to answer.

“I’m getting better at it every day! Hyacinth still says I can’t use it without someone there to make sure I don’t hurt myself, but she says that I am learning it even faster the she did and she a really good shot I’ve never seen her miss something she was aiming for!” Here Sophia took a deep breath before stopping and looking a Daryl.

“Do you think you could help me learn more when Hyacinth can’t, cause I really like my bow and don’t want to not be able to use it. I’m already pretty good at it, but I know I got to get better at it. Not to mention Hyacinth says that you should never use a weapon you don’t know how to handle and…” Here Sophia was cut off from rambling further as Daryl answered her.

“I’ll help ya, and she’s right you don’t want to use a weapon ya don’t know how to handle. So, what about those daggers of yours? Hyacinth here teach you anything about them?” Hearing this Hyacinth tensed slightly in anger, an anger that quickly disappeared when Sophia both answered Daryl and defended her slightly at the same time.

“Yes, Hyacinth taught me a lot about the daggers before she gave them to me. She made sure I knew how handle them, how to use them, how to care for them and she made sure to drill into my head that they were no way a toy.All before she even let me touch them, let along handle them. So yes, she made me know just how dangerous any weapon could be, and how you could easily hurt yourselves by not knowing how to handle a weapon you have. She made sure I knew all of this before she even let me touch any of the weapons I now have.” This had two reaction in regards to Hyacinth, one she got a warm feeling in her chest at Sophia defending her, and two it earned her a look of respect as well as a nod from Daryl; whom seemed to be done talking at the moment.

Seeing the Hyacinth decided to get everyone off the subject of the weapons Sophia now had on her and instead walked over to where Sophia was, noting how both Daryl and Carol tensed slightly as she did this, causing her to tense herself as she handed Sophia her bag. Which she had been carrying for her since they had first left. Which in turn caused Sophia to turn around and hug her, something that seemed to displace a good deal of the tension that had just appeared between the three adults of the group. 

Both Daryl and Carol seeing the bag Hyacinth had given Sophia, and the bag that Hyacinth herself had on her back, both bags that looked to be really full felt their curiosity rise. But at the same time getting the feeling they wouldn’t get the answers they wanted, at least not at the moment. Especially not with the looks that Hyacinth was sending off as she watched everyone else.

Instead both Carol and Daryl decided to focus on something else; or Carol did while Daryl decide to simple observe everything going on more. That in mind Carol began to speak, as she knew Daryl most likely wouldn’t bring it up, as he was more focused on making sure the woman who brought her daughter back to her wasn’t a threat to the rest of the group. Something she herself seriously doubted considering how much better shape her daughter was in then when she had first been lost. Still none the less Carol turned towards the woman in question, Hyacinth as her daughter had called her, and began to speak.

“Hyacinth, first let me thank you again for saving my daughter, thank you so much that. My daughter is really the light of my life and having her back in my arms now is a dream come true to me. But I would like to ask if you’d like to meet the rest of the group, join us for a while? Everyone wants to meet the one who saved Sophia after all.” Hearing this and knowing that it would be her in, into finding out more of the group in question Hyacinth tightened her hands on the stapes of her bag before answering. All the while fighting the instincts that screamed at her not to trust the others, that trusting had been what had gotten her so badly betrayed before.

“I think I’d like this, but…” however before she could add more in what she was saying Sophia interrupted her with a slight sequel of happiness, that the girl in question made sure to keep quiet as she could Hyacinth had drilled into her that the walkers that were chasing them were drawn by things like loud noises, before she hugged Hyacinth tightly and began to babble slightly to the person who had taught her so much over the last month; who had quickly became like family to her.

“That’s great I want you to meet the others, like Carl I think you’d like Carl. Oh, and Rick, I told you about him he’s Carl’s dad and was a sheriff and then there are the others I told you about like Glenn. I think they’d all like to met you too and…” this time it was her own mother that interrupted Sophia from continuing on. 

Good thing to Hyacinth was trying her best to gather herself together. Apparently living for so long much on her own, after she had been betrayed, had affected her more than she had thought it would. At least it affected her more so then she had thought it had when she had first come up with the plans she had with Sophia. As right now all she felt like really doing wasn’t meeting the group that she could possible bring to her home, but to get her and Sophia as far away from the group in question as fast possible. 

Something that Hyacinth knew that she wouldn’t be able to do, and that she would need to meet the rest of the group rather she really liked it or not. That in all honesty it would be better to meet the group in question sooner than later. As one, she had promised her Sophia she would, and as two there was no way the group in question were going to let her simply take both Sophia or Carol for no reason. 

Hell, from what she could figure out about them from everything Sophia had told her about them, they’d attempt in someway to hunt her down to get their group members back. Which knowing her luck they’d be able to do when she was out hunting or something like that. Seeing as with all the wards she had on her place they wouldn’t be able to find it; unless she led them there. Or if not that if Carol didn’t escape and led them back there. 

So, knowing this, Hyacinth took a deep breath and looked at the three that were now looking at her with a little concern in their glazes as they did so. Seeing this, and knowing they were waiting for her to finish what she had been saying before Sophia interrupted her, Hyacinth began to speak once more; her tone a lot steadier and more serious then it had been earlier while she was doing so.

“I’d like to meet them, but until I trust you my supplies are mine and yours are yours. And if any of your group decides to attack me, I will be attacking them right back.” This for some strange reason seemed to make Daryl trust her more if the nod and amused look he gained meant anything. Which for a second confused Hyacinth, until she noticed that the sounds of footsteps coming closer. 

It seemed that Carol or perhaps Daryl had somehow sent of a signal to let the others now it was safe to come meet her; or had done something similar to that. Which made Hyacinth almost want to curse herself again as that meant she hadn’t been paying as much attention as she had needed to because she had missed whatever the signal had been in the first place.

Hearing these footsteps Hyacinth watched where she could hear them coming from, feeling slightly tenser the sounds began to get close and closer to her. She knew that she had her weapon ready to be swung around and fired at a moment notices as a just in case; something she was sure Daryl was also doing in her direction as well. This though didn’t seem to not be needed, at least not at the moment, as the group that seemed to be coming in her direction appeared to actual be friendly; or at least where attempting to appear that way.

Seeing this, Hyacinth relaxed a little and instead took in the newest members in their clearing; taking in all the details she could about them. Trying to see if she could identify them all from how Sophia had explained them to her as she did so.

At the same time even as she did so Hyacinth was starting to feel a little more exposed as she hadn’t been out in the open this long since the whole walking dead thing had started and she was beginning to get a little worried that said walking dead may stumble on them soon; as there currently wasn’t anything around them to stop them from doing so. Something that the person Hyacinth was strongly guessing was Rick seemed to be feeling as well as before any real introductions could be said began to speak.

“It’s nice to meet you, but before we do anything else do you mind if we go to where we’re currently camped out it at. Seeing as it at least has some walls to keep the dead out; unlike here where we’re all out in the open.” 

This was something that Hyacinth could agree with even if she felt her hackles rise slightly for reason, she put down to the fact Rick had taken charge without even knowing her. Something that bothered her as Hyacinth had been in charge of herself for so long, she didn’t like the idea of giving that kind of control to anyone else; especially not someone she really didn’t know.

Still she knew there wasn’t a point in arguing against what Rick had said, despite how it made her feel, as in the end she really did agree with what he was saying. Not to mention, she knew that the man in question was in charge of the group he was in so Hyacinth could at least respect that. So, with that in mind Hyacinth followed the rest of the group to what looked like an abandoned cabin. All the while swearing to herself that if things took a turn for the worse, she’d blast herself out with her magic. Wanting to keep it hidden be damned.

Once they reached the cabin Hyacinth made sure to station herself in such away that she was near the window of the cabin. Ready to throw herself out of said window and attack if things suddenly took a turn for the worst. Again, something Daryl seemed to notice and approve of at the same time; making Hyacinth want to bare her teeth at him because he seemed rather amused by what she was doing none the less.

After everyone was settle back into the cabin, and feeling just a bit safer for it, they began the introductions they had been more reluctant to do out in the open. By doing this Hyacinth had been able to find out that she had been able to match several of the faces that she had seen to the information she had gotten from Sophia, while at the same time finding out that there were new faces, as well as a few missing faces as well.

When it came to the new faces that Sophia hadn’t known about, as she hadn’t met them before she had been lost, this was apparently the Greene family. Which if what she had been told correctly was where the group had stayed for a while after they had first lost Sophia. And after apparently Carl had been shot, something that had Sophia gasping in horror and check of her friend; who himself was blushing and trying to push he way saying he was fine. 

The Greene family were starting with the eldest and father of the group, was called Hershel. Who apparently was a veterinarian of some sort, while at the same time was the person who had been able to safe Carl’s life after he had been shot. Which earned him a grateful hug from Sophia while Hyacinth herself began to watch him a bit closer. She knew they would need doctors of all sorts in the sanctuary and Hershel and there for his family might really have a place in her home because of that.

Next would be the second oldest, and a person that sheer personality was making Hyacinth smile slightly, and this was Maggie Greene. She was someone Hyacinth could see herself getting along with to a degree and someone she could see respecting a bit as well. Not to mention she was someone that Hyacinth could very easily see was close to the one she now knew was Glenn; as Glenn was making sure to stick close to her. With their hand purposely brushing against each other every so often.

Lastly, at least lastly of the Greene family, was the youngest and the one who looked like she had just recovered from a big loss; and that was just barely at that. This is the one who had introduced herself as Beth, and because she seemed so withdrawn Hyacinth hadn’t been able to get much information on her; at least not any based on her actions. So Hyacinth wasn’t sure what to think about her and wouldn’t be able to make any choices about her until she got to know her better. Like a lot of the other members of the group.

When it came to the people that had apparently been lost from the group from who Sophia had known. Well, these where people who had either died or were assumed dead because the farm, they had been on had been over run by a very large horde of the walked dead. 

One of which turned out to be Shane, who even if she didn’t say it Hyacinth felt that it might have been better off that he was no longer among the group. Seeing as what she had picked up between the lines of what Sophia had told her he was rather loss cannon; bent on destroying everything that got in the way of what he wanted. Thought again she didn’t say anything as his loss seemed to be something that had the group with a bunch of mixed feeling that Hyacinth didn’t feel like stirring up; or having directed at her for that matter.

The next face missing from the group seemed to someone who Sophia was devastated at missing and this was Dale. Whom they had found out when Sophia asked about him, had been bitten by a walker before he had died. Something that had Sophia crying into her mother’s arms as Dale had been almost like a grandfather to her and the rest of the group.

The last person that seemed to be missing, and another person Sophia asked about was Andrea; who had been a person Hyacinth had been interested in meeting from everything Sophia had told her about her. And whom the rest of the group didn’t actually know where she was, as the last they had seen her she had been on the Greene farm as it was overrun by a large heard of walkers. Then because they hadn’t seen her escape it had been assumed that she had died there. Which was another loss Sophia seemed to be really upset about as she had looked up to Andrea a bit back before she had found Hyacinth.

Seeing all these faces and being able to put looks as well as a bit of personality to the information she had gotten from Sophia had given her Hyacinth couldn’t help but ask Rick, who was the one she knew was in charge of the rest of the group.

“Are there any others of the group but those here?” This got her a look from Rick before he answered her, sounding a bit wary as he did so.

“No, there’s two more out there doing a supply run.” Hearing this and hearing the wary tone in Rick’s voice made Hyacinth realize how her earlier question could be taken, which made her begin to speak again.

“I didn’t mean to sound threatening or anything like that, just didn’t want to have to do a lot of inductions or information sharing until the whole group was here, that way we could get all the answers we wanted at the same time.” This got her a nod from Rick, and it seemed that he was about to say something. That is until the woman Hyacinth had figured out correctly was Lori opened her mouth and interrupted him before he could do so.

“Speaking about sharing, why don’t you share what’s in your bags with the rest of use. In return for letting you stay in this shelter with us?” Hyacinth hearing this tensed slightly at the almost patronizing tone the woman in questions voice seem to have taken. Despite the fact her suggestion wasn’t that bad of one. Hell, it was a rather reasonable one all things considering. But at the same time Hyacinth couldn’t help but say; as Lori’s tone had just rubbed her the wrong way.

“I was told I could keep my supplies and you guys would keep yours if I came over here. Was that a lie?” This seemed to stop Lori short for a second before she could answer.

“Well, no it wasn’t a lie and this house is a supply of ours. So, wouldn’t it be the polite thing to do, to also share your supplies with us since we’re sharing our shelter with you.” Again, the words sounded right but the tone it was said in continued to rub Hyacinth the wrong way. And even if she had packed the bags the way she had to share with the others in question she now found herself reluctant to do so. 

That is until she took an even closer look at the group in question, really taking in all the details she had over looked until then. Even take a closer look at Lori whom Hyacinth wasn’t sure she was going to like all that much. Both because what she had heard about her from Sophia and the way seemed to be looking down at Hyacinth for some reason. Which Hyacinth figured was being she didn’t fit in the mold that Lori seemed to think all woman she fit into.

However, after looking at the group she was now in front of Hyacinth could see that the group in question wasn’t doing the best. In fact, they all looked as if they hadn’t had any good food or water for a while. Not to mention they all look utter exhausted even if they seemed to be trying to hide it. 

Which made Hyacinth remember that lately hunting had been really scarce and that with the only hunter of the group being Daryl, if what Sophia had told her had been true, then they wouldn’t have as much food as they would need. Especially not when they were constantly one the run and couldn’t do supply runs as much as they would need to. And that was with Hyacinth considering the fact that there was apparently another two members of the group in question doing s supply run now.

In fact, looking closer at the woman that just brushed her the wrong way, seemed to both be looking the best and worst at the same time. Best because she didn’t look as thin as the others but worse as she seemed to be even more drained then all of them combined. Then as Hyacinth watched she saw Lori place a hand on her stomach in a certain way, and then the feeling she had been getting from her magic but been ignoring made sense to her. Lori was pregnant. This combined with the fact the rest of the group didn’t look so good, and the fact that Sophia was giving her pleading looks, caused her to take a deep breath before saying.

“Alright I’ll share the supplies I have on me with the group. Besides me and Sophia did pack them up to share with you anyway.” 

That last past Hyacinth decide to add to see if anyone noticed the fact she hinted at the fact she had more supplies somewhere else that belonged to her. That she had a lot more supplies then what she currently had on her and the fact she choice to pack what she had now instead of all of them; hinting at the fact she too had a safe place she could go to. 

So far it only seemed that both Daryl and Glenn had gotten what she had hinted at. If the narrow-eyed looks they suddenly gave her meant anything. Though judge from the looks on Maggie, as well as T-dog’s face, they too found something wrong with the way she had worded what she had just said. Meaning they most likely would figure out what she had been saying sooner or later. Giving Hyacinth some hope about the group in question.

Still knowing they would need it, Hyacinth began to open her bag so she could empty it in front of the others to show just what she had; something Sophia did right along side of her. Then the both of them began to take out all the supplies they had in said bag. 

Starting with the large medical kit she had in her bag, which had promptly put on the table in front of her. Along with the soaps and cleaning supplies she and Sophia had packed in their bags, which she noticed that the entire group seemed the be interested in; Lori the most of all. 

Then there were the six warm blankets they had between the two of them. Which got more looks as the temperature was starting to seriously drop as it got closer to winter; which had been one of the main reasons Hyacinth had packed as many blankets as she had. 

Next after going passed the clothes and shoes she had brought with her, that if asked she’d share those they’d fit, Hyacinth pulled out the mundane tent she had; before setting that aside and going like Sophia was to the supplies that the group needed.

Seeing as once they had the clothes, shoes and tents aside, both Hyacinth and Sophia began to pull out, the cooking pot, the spices she had placed in Sophia’s bag, the can opener, then they got into the things that had the rest of the look a bit hopeful as well as relieved. This came from the fact that both Hyacinth as well as Sophia began to pull out can good after can good. Be it different types of soup, chili, vegetables or fruit. Just a lot of can goods that held all types of food in it; more then most of the group had seen since the farm had been torn down by walkers. 

By the time both Sophia and Hyacinth had gotten all of the can goods out of their bags they ended up having quite a bit of food. Which consisted of a good ten cans of different fruits, eight different cans of mixed vegetables, fifteen large cans of Progresso or chunky soup and four cans of chili to top it off; so, in total between them they had thirty-seven cans of food. That if used carful could last quite a while. And that was when you don’t consider the fact their bags still weren’t empty after taking out all the cans.

No after removing all the can goods they had, which were currently stacked up on the nearby table in a rather pyramid fashion, the two of them then began to remove the rest of the supplies they had packed up. 

With each item they brought out being something that the group in front of them needed. Not to mention with each item the brought out being something they knew they wouldn’t have to carry later on as they all knew the supplies where going to be split up between the group. 

Something Hyacinth wasn’t going to complain about at the moment, seeing just how many supplies she had back at her home. Not to mention the fact that the people in the group seemed to really need said supplies; more so then she did. Though at the same time she was going to keep a least one of her blankets, her clothes and shoes; and perhaps the medical kit. Though, at the same time she knew that if Hershel was the one who got the medical kit, as he knew how to best use it, she wouldn’t argue about that either.

However, at the moment that didn’t matter seeing as first they had to get all the supplies out of both Sophia and her bags before they could even split them up among the others. So that in mind, both females in question started to speed up a bit as they took out the rest of the things that had been in their bags. To the astonishment of the majority of the group, as they hadn’t seen so many supplies in one place for a while now. Not to mention they were also surprised, as well as a bit suspicious, about the fact they were giving away all of said supplies as well; even if the person in question seemed to be staying with them.

Seeing as after taking out all the can goods they then took out a good twenty bottles of waters between them, several large bags a jerky along with several smaller bags of rice, a few boxes of pasta, three small bag of dried cereal, two tubs of oatmeal serval bags of nuts and four bags of ramen. Quite a bit of food, especially when you considered it was carried between two bags.

Not to mention when you consider the fact with some conservation skills it could last quite a while. More so when you added some hunting in there with everything else they also had. Something Hyacinth could help with as she knew Daryl knew, and most likely told the others, that she knew how to both hunt and use the bow and arrow on her side. 

Speaking of her bow and arrow set Hyacinth hadn’t taken the weapons she had stored in her bag out yet. Something she had been nervous about doing but at the same time knew that it would be best if everyone in the group was armed. And it wasn’t like she didn’t have her own weapons on her or any more weapons at her home. Nor was it like she would hesitate to use her magic to defend herself if she had to; so it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to arm the others as well.

Knowing this, and that she’d regret it if someone like Sophia got hurt because the rest of the group wasn’t armed or prepared, she reached back in to bag and began to bring out the weapons she had in there. Much to the disbelieve of the rest of the group, both because she still had more in her bag despite the fact she had already brought so much out of it already but because the weapons she looked to be handing out as well.

Said weapons included eight different hand guns, several boxes of bullets for said guns, and ten different daggers all of good sizes. All of which Hyacinth, rather reluctantly, handed over to Rick to hand over to his group, motioning to the weapons she had on her own body when he questionably asked if she was sure.

Not to mention Hyacinth knew that if she really needed it, she did have more weapons, as well as supplies in her emergency bag; a small bottomless pouch she had tied to her side. Which could only be removed or open by her. So, if worse came to worse she did have that on her side.

After getting out all the supplies and weapons she had in her bag. And after Sophia and her had returned both the clothes and tents they had in their bag, not to mention a single blanket each; along with a bag of jerky each as a just in case. They watched as all the supplies they had had where split between the other members of the group. 

Who were all, or at least the majority of them were, now giving a now steadily growing uncomfortable Hyacinth grateful looks as the packed up the supplies they now had. with Daryl being the only one who didn’t make her uncomfortable as he gave her a single nod of thanks and that was it. 

Once everything that was out was now packed up, Hyacinth began to feel rather glad that, that was finally over. Or at least she had been until Lori decided to open her mouth again, and nearly make Hyacinth regret giving out the supplies she had when she began to question Carol.

“Carol, don’t you think it’d be safer for everyone involved if you take the weapons Sophia has off her? I mean I don’t know what Hyacinth was thinking about letting her have them in the first place. But a little girl Sophia’s age really shouldn’t be running around with weapons like that. The two daggers at her side are bad enough, but that bow and arrow set she has is the worst of them all. She hasn’t had nearly enough time to learn how to use that efficiently to do anything but get herself hurt! Or even someone else, all because someone wanted to have a child imitate them.” Hearing this Hyacinth felt all her muscles tense and she could see the angry look on Sophia’s face as she clutched her bow to her. And after giving Carol an apologetic look, spoke up.

“First, Carol I am sorry I know she is your daughter but…Excuse me!? I made sure that Sophia knew just how to handle those weapons before I let her anywhere near them. Not to mention those weapons you seem so keen on taking away from her are a sort of safety blanket for her after she had lost you guys. Hell, it was only after I gave her those weapons and taught her a bit on defending herself that she started opening up. As for her being too young for them, well she isn’t too young to be bitten by a walker now is she. And time has shown again and again that she can’t be protected all the time, so what the hell is wrong with her learning to defend herself!” Hearing this Lori seemed to puff up like she was going to go on a rant but was stop cold when Carol, Sophia’s mother and the one the first comment had been originally directed at spoke up; cutting the argument short before it could be really started as she did so.

“I agree, and I know she does know how you use the weapons right, as I asked about them the first time I saw them on her in the first place. And while I would love for my baby girl to never have to raise a weapon like that, I know in today time that just isn’t going to happen. So yes, I want her to keep those weapons. Yes, I want her to continue learning everything she can about them, because it the long run even while I don’t want her to have use the weapons in question, I am happy to know that if she does need to she can defend herself. That she wouldn’t be found defenseless at the worst of time; like she has in the past.” 

This said Carol gave the rest of the group, including both Hyacinth and Lori, a look that told them that it was the end of the discussion. Something Hyacinth was fine with and wasn’t going to argue about anyway. Lori on the other had did look like she want to argue or say something else, most likely to Hyacinth herself. That is she did, and most likely was about to do so, when the door opened. Letting in the supply runners that Hyacinth hadn’t met yet. However once Hyacinth set her eyes on said supply runners, she couldn’t help but let loose a surprised cry of.

“Neville, Luna is that really you guys?!”


End file.
